A Pândega do Pônei 2
by Ketz
Summary: Adolescência. Época de conflitos, brigas, perdões e reencontros. Isso e muito mais, Sasuke Uchiha vai ter que enfrentar em uma viagem muito louca na sua vida que parecia perfeita até julho de seus 16 anos. E há tres anos, tudo ainda está tão irritante!
1. Chapter 1

Bom dia o/

Ou boa tarde...

Ou ainda, boa-noite o.o'

Bom, o que interessa essa saudação? Oi povo do meu coração!

Rimou 8D

Ta, chega de enrolação!

Apresento a vocês... A Pândega do Pônei 2!

Sim! Em versão 2.0! Porque isso aqui não acabou no capítulo 9!

Na verdade era para ter terminado lá, mas pediram outra e eu adoro meus leitores n.n

Sabem como é...

Bom... Mas aqui está! Espero que gostem!

Novas aventuras, novas idades, novos romances... Ou talvez estes últimos nem tão novos assim xD

Bom, deixem reviews e alguns avisos:

Assim como no anime, essa 'segunda fase' tem personagens novos, sendo apenas citados, nada muito marcante na verdade. Mas os personagens têm 16 anos aqui.

Outra coisa, Naruto não me pertence. Ainda bem, porque se pertencesse não ia ser perfeito como é!!

* * *

**Pândega do Pônei 2 – a missão**

Ta, não é a missão, mas é que o Neji me viciou em filmes de ação principalmente em Missão Impossível. Mas tudo bem, não é isso que importa. O que realmente é indispensável dizer é que...

Eu voltei! E vocês terão que me aturar falando da Hinata (a MINHA linda namorada que eu amo há três anos), do Neji (aquela anta que brigou com a Tenten), da Tenten (aquela porta que não perdoou o Neji), do Gaara (aquele... Ele ainda ta dando em cima da Ino e agora ela namora o Sai...) e do Naruto (sem comentários).

Bom, para variar eu estou nessa sala mórbida ouvindo a voz desse novo professor, esse tal de Yamato que tem uma profunda alegria em dar aula para o Naruto e para a Sakura, algo com o Sai e um ódio por mim.

E sim, agora são dois os funcionários desta escola que me odeiam, ele e a Tsunade que ainda tenta me ferrar. Você não tem noção de quantas advertências por namoro eu e a Hinata tomamos por semana.

Não que eu me arrependa de qualquer uma delas.

Sinto um sono poderosíssimo tomar conta de mim.

E eu que não sou idiota, deixo ele bem à vontade. Não estou a fim de aprender nada nessa aula de revisão.

Poxa, é revisão.

Deixo meu olhar vagar pela classe. Mal o professor se vira para a lousa, Naruto abaixa a cabeça e rabisca algo num pedaço de papel. Sorrateiramente, este vem passando de mesa em mesa, primeiro na do Gaara, depois na da Ino, daí Sai, Sasame, Sakura, Shikamaru e para na minha mesa.

Olho para o professor de esguia, todo o cuidado é pouco.

Abro o papel amassado quando...

- Senhor Uchiha, creio que vai querer compartilhar esse bilhete com a turma, certo? Não temos segredos aqui!

Aquele sorriso nojento que esconde uma força demoníaca que quer dominar o mundo... Ou simplesmente me ferrar o máximo possível.

- Na verdade professor... Eu nem li o bilhete. Depois que o fizer, talvez eu possa perder um ou dois neurônios decidindo se vou ou não lê-lo em voz alta.

Eu fui educado. Ele não pode reclamar!

- Olha Uchiha, caso você não queira levar outra advertência, e desta vez sem ter que preocupar a srta Hyuuga, acho bom que você leia o que recebeu.

Ta certo, então. Passei os olhos pelo bilhete.

Silêncio.

- Não vai ler mesmo?

- Já li.

- Eu quis dizer ler em voz alta...

- Por quê? O bilhete foi para mim, não para a classe.

- Leia Uchiha! Ou então pode se levantar e ir para a diretoria!

- Vai se foder...

- Ahn?? Como você ousa?

- Mas eu só to lendo o que ta escrito!

- Verdade mesmo? Deixa eu ver!

Ta, agora eu to fodido. No bilhete está escrito "oi".

Por um maldito e insignificante "oi" eu vou levar mais uma advertência.

Naruto, eu vou te matar.

E dessa vez é sério.

Ou não.

Entreguei o maldito bilhete para o professor, ele deu um sorriso sacana e já ia abrir a boca quando eu interrompi.

- Ta, ta... Diretoria, só volte quando estiver bem fod... Ferrado.

- Você tem sorte que se controlou antes de falar, caso contrário seria suspenso.

- Suspenso por quê? Sasuke perderia a novidade do ano!

Kakashi, eu poderia dizer que te amo, mas sairia muito gay!

Mesmo assim, meu salvador entrou na sala com aquele típico sorriso ene-ponto-ene-coração-flutuante e sentou sobre a mesa do Yamato.

- Uhn... Hoje tenho uma notícia especial e dessa vez não tem a ver com a semana de provas. O fato é que o colégio recebeu algumas vagas numa agência de turismo. O que acham de ir para o Canadá por um mês?

Essa normalmente é a hora em que vem palmas, gritos, berros, assobios, papeis voando, aviãozinhos voando, pessoas voando.

Mas ao invés disso... A classe... Ficou em silêncio.

Que merda de noticia especial é essa? Todo o santo ano tem essa bosta de viagem, não é novidade nenhuma. Além disso, ninguém vai nesse negócio.

Peguei meu folheto da viagem e enfiei no meu bolso com raiva. Isso era completamente inútil.

Estava sentando quando senti algo bater nas minhas costas.

Era _outro maldito bilhetinho _do _Naruto_.

Me virei para ele com ódio.

Foda-se o professor olhando para nós.

- Olha seu idiota, não tá vendo a baderna que ta essa classe? Faça o favor de dizer logo o que diabos vocês quer saber! Você já me ferrou com um maldito pedaço de papel, muito obrigado!

Ta, talvez eu esteja um pouco estressado.

- E... Eu só queria... S-saber se você vai na viagem... Para o Canadá... A-acredite...

Silêncio.

- O que você acha?

Silêncio ao quadrado.

- Não sei... Acredite...

-... Você vai?

Que foi? Eu fiquei curioso...

- Talvez... Queria ir com alguém que eu conheça... Acredite...

- Sei lá... Eu nunca sai do país...

Sim, é verdade. Eu nunca fui para o exterior. E daí?? Não sou pior que você por isso.

Talvez por outros motivos eu até seja, mas não por isso...

Não que alguém da classe saiba disso.

- Nunca?? Nunca nunquinha???!

- Nunca Sakura...

Putz, ela é muita chata.

Não me importo se ela já foi para o Caribe, os EUA (duas vezes) ou para a Europa. Isso não faz diferença na minha vida.

E outra, a Hinata só foi uma vez para Paris e não fica se achando por isso.

Bom, mas ela é a Hinata. A _minha_ Hime.

Ok, ok. Parei.

- Oh Sasuke!! Mas você tem de sair um dia! É maravilhoso!

A Ino também entrou nessa? Ninguém merece.

Principalmente porque a dupla loiro-rosa-amigas-inseparáveis-3.0 é a coisa mais irritante da escola.

- Sabe, _eu _já fui para tantos lugares! Espanha, França, Portugal! Estados Unidos! E quando fui visitar a vovó na Alemanha! Tudo tão lindo! Claro, gastei meu inglês perfeito lá!

Uhn... A Ino realmente sabe bem inglês.

Mas eu sei melhor.

Stupid. Stupid blond.

Nada contra loiras, que fique bem claro!

- Cara.. Até eu já sai do país...

Acabo de entrar em depressão profunda. O Sai! O Sai já foi para o exterior e eu não! Isso é extremamente injusto!

Eu sou o único pobre coitado daqui?

- Eu... Também nunca sai...

Ta, alguém além de _mim_ e da Sasame, por favor.

- Nem eu! Acreditem!

Mais alguém além de _mim_, da _Sasame_ e do _Naruto_ pelo amor de Deus!

-...

Gaara! Pelo menos você!

-... A Alemanha é legal... Mas eu prefiro a Finlândia...

Seu ruivo egocêntrico e impiedoso nojento maníaco mentecapto...

Vai se foder.

E de preferência com a Ino para fazer o Sai virar corno.

Estranho. Estou com um mau pressentimento. Como se tivesse esquecido algo...

- Cof Cof...

Ah... Lembrei. Esquecemos o professor.

Hehe... Foi mau...

- Se vocês já acabaram de discutir sobre viagens... Eu poderia continuar minha aula ou terão que ir todos para a diretoria continuar a conversa lá?

Tomara que ele não lembre que me mandou ver o diretor...

- E senhor Uchiha...!

Eu só me fodo nessa merda, viu?

Estava quase levantando quando Yamato pos a mão no meu ombro.

- Não se sinta inferior por ser um dos poucos alunos da escola que não podem ir para fora do país.

Sem comentários. Esse cara me odeia.

- Não me sinto. Mas digo o mesmo ao senhor.

- Ahn?

- Oras... O senhor não deve se sentir inferior só por ser o professor mais mau-amado da escola.

Será que peguei pesado ao fazer a alusão ao término do namoro dele?

Se peguei, tadinho, nem ligo. Ninguém mandou mexer comigo.

Se a Hinata souber que eu disse aquilo ela vai me matar. Ou pior. Vai brigar comigo.

Espera. Eu não me lembro da minha última briga com a Hyuuga. Na verdade, acho que nunca brigamos.

Talvez seja por que eu não consigo ficar bravo com ela.

Ou pelo fato dela ser perfeita.

Ou de eu ser perfeito.

Ou dos dois.

Mas de qualquer jeito, nunca brigamos.

A despeito do resto dos casais da escola, com exceção do Naruto e da Sasame.

Acabo de chegar a conclusão que não se briga com garotas tímidas. Não dá, é impossível, elas são tão... Meigas.

Bom, acho que posso pular toda a enrolação que foi o resto da aula e passar direto para a hora em que eu me encontro com a Hinata, Neji e Tenten na sala ao lado.

Sim, porque excepcionalmente esse este os três caíram juntos e eu fui brutalmente exilado.

E nem adiantou pedir para mudar de classe.

Não que eu tenha feito algo de útil para trocar de classe. Quero dizer, ficar sem falar não foi muito inteligente da minha parte. E o pior é que eu nem tinha uma boa desculpa e... Tá, estou ficando com raiva de mim mesmo por lembrar disso.

Obrigado, olha o que você fez...

Mas, onde eu parei?

- Sas!

Ah sim, encontrando Hinata, Neji e... Cadê a Tenten?

- Oi Hime... Por que está com essa cara?

Sim, ela estava com aquela mesma cara de "aconteceu algo muito ruim, mas não posso falar para ninguém".

- Q-que cara?? E-eu n-não estou c-com cara n-nenhuma... E-eu...

- Você mente muito mal, linda...

Ela corou.

- D-desculpa...

- Não é algo ruim...

- Oi para você também Uchiha...

- Por que a Tenten não está com vocês Neji?

Que cara de merda, meu amigo, o que aconteceu foi realmente sério.

- Ela ficou para copiar a agenda...

Ou não, né...

- M-mentira... Tenten e Neji b-brigaram de novo...

- Hinata!

- Neji!

- Sasuke!

- Neji!

- S-Sasuke...!

- Hinata!

- Tenten!

A morena se aproximou quando eu disse seu nome. Ela estava junto de outra garota.

Essa outra é uma aluna nova. Ela é meio estranha sabe. O cabelo dela é escuro como o meu só que o penteado... Assim, metade é curto e repicado, a outra metade e bem longo, passa da cintura dela.

Mas mesmos com os óculos ela é bonitinha até. O nome dela é Karin a gente já trocou uma idéia.

Ela é uma Sakura evoluída/desenvolvida/aprimorada, não é legal?

- Uhn... Vou para casa Sasuke, depois a gente se fala, ok? Beijos Hinata.

- Se você quer assim...

- T-tchau... Tenten...

- Vai ignorar minha presença mesmo?

Tenten tinha virado de costas para nós quando Neji se pronunciou.

Conhecendo Tenten como eu conheço, posso dizer que ela vai respirar fundo e contar lentamente até 10 para se acalmar.

1.

2.

- Então vai ser assim, Tenten?

3.

4.

5.

- Tenten...?

É melhor eu interferir... Só o Neji e a Karin falando e a Hinata se encolhendo atrás de mim está me deixando nervoso.

- Responde alguma coisa...

6.

7.

8.

Impressão ou o tempo não passa??

9.

- Tenten! Me responde qualquer merda!

10.

Pronto. Agora ela vem com uma resposta racional e que de preferência, vai me fazer parar de boiar.

- Se toca Hyuuga! Depois do que você fez, você realmente acha que eu vou querer falar com você?! Morre, vai!

Ela saiu andando, pisando forte. Karin acenou para nós e foi atrás dela.

Agora eu tenho algo a dizer.

A Tenten está estranha demais. Primeiro que ela _não se acalmou_. Depois, ela _não explicou porra nenhuma_. Terceiro e último, ela nem ao menos _deu uma pista _para eu adivinhar o que eu aconteceu.

Mas eu sei que foi culpa do Neji.

Grande merda, é sempre culpa dele.

Mas agora eu vou ter que perguntar, que merda viu?

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada.

- Aham. E o Naruto ganhou o prêmio Nobel pela maior inteligência que jamais existiu na Terra. Desembucha logo cassete.

- Esteja no msn hoje a noite, lá pelas oito horas. Tchau.

- Ta...

- T-tchau Neji...

- Até mais tarde priminha.

Legal. Ficou só eu e a Hinata.

Melhor para mim.

- Hinata...

- Você quer saber o que aconteceu?

Ela parecia... Aflita, com medo e receosa que eu perguntasse isso.

- Na verdade... Eu ia perguntar se você queria ir ao cinema...

Pior que ia mesmo.

- Ah... Nhaa... Eu não posso... Hoje eu tenho inglês as três da tarde...

Como eu amo essa carinha de "me desculpe, por favor" dela!

- Não tem problema, Hime. Quer que eu te acompanhe até em casa?

- Se não for incomodar Sas...

- Vai ser um prazer...

Segurei na mão dela e saímos da escola.

Até que é legal ir até a casa dela. Quero dizer, qualquer coisa com a Hinata é legal.

A gente andou e conversou. Chegando perto da casa dela, todo mundo cumprimentou a gente.

Sim, eles me cumprimentam toda a vez que me vêem. A culpa não é minha se a Hinata é a garota querida da rua e eu sou o namorado que cuida dela, é?

- Quer entrar Sas...?

- Uhn... Hoje não Hime... Deixa para a próxima.

- Nha... Ok.

Dei um selinho nela, estávamos parados na porta da casa dela. Eu a abraçado pela cintura.

- Não quero te soltar...

- Não quero que você me solte!

Ambos sorrimos. Nossos rostos se aproximaram e nos beijamos.

Ah, como eu adoro essa parte.

Não nos soltamos por no mínimo uns sete minutos.

E ela também adora.

- Cof cof...

Ta, ai nós nos soltamos.

Só deu tempo deu virar para o infeliz que tinha nos interrompido quando uma massa de cabelos castanhos tampou minha visão.

- Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaasukeeeee!!!!!!!

- Oi Hanabi...

- Sasuke...

Eu gelei.

- Bom-dia senhor Hyuuga.

Quase que eu solto a Hanabi no chão e começo a gaguejar, o pai da Hinata me viu beijando ela.

Ai meu santinho que pesadelo.

- Vai entrar garoto?

Péssimo. Simplesmente um desastre.

Quando ele me chama de garoto significa que é hora de eu s-u-m-i-r.

- Não, senhor... Eu já vou para a casa...

- Ahh!! Fica mais um pouquinhooo!

- Hanabi.

- Desculpa papai...

Deixei a Hanabi no chão e dei um beijo na bochecha da Hinata.

- A gente se fala hoje no msn?

- Uhum... Até mais t-tarde... Sas...

- Até Hime...

- Tchaaaauu!!

- Falou baixinha...

Ela riu. Ela sempre ri quando eu digo "baixinha". Sempre.

Desarrumei o cabelo dela com a mão. Virei para o pai da Hinata e quase fiz uma reverência, antes de dizer um tchau e sair chispando de lá.

Achei que ia morrer. Sério, tava quase tremendo. Faz três anos que eu tenho medo desse cara e no mesmo período ele me odeia.

Mas de qualquer jeito, estava eu andando nem tão feliz ou saltitante quando um defunto buzina para mim no meio da rua.

Tinha que ser meu irmão, né?

- Hey Sasuke... Carona?

Sim, ele parou no meio da rua e abriu a porra da porta do carro.

Meio mundo xingando e o Itachi lá. Todo metido porque papai comprou um carro novo para ele.

- Quero...

E eu tinha escolha?!

Entrei na merda do carro mais vermelho que a Hinata.

E o puto rindo.

- Tá... Não tem mais graça Itachi...

- Deveria ter visto sua cara irmãozinho... Quase deu um pulo quando eu buzinei. Seu cabelo ficou até mais arrepiado!

Se ele não fosse o Itachi, ele já estaria morto.

Mas se eu matar ele, minha mãe me mata.

- Tá... Já se divertiu o bastante...

- Tava na casa da sua namorada?

- É...

- No quarto dela?

- Não...

- Trouxa.

- O pai dela chegou.

- Coitado de você.

- Ele me odeia.

- Eu sei, você sempre fala isso.

- Porque é verdade.

- Eu sei.

- Você sabe de tudo?

- Sim.

- Egocêntrico metido.

- Eu sou.

Depois dessa eu parei de falar. Estava me irritando. Comecei a revirar meus bolsos, só para sujar o precioso carro novo dele. Mas não tinha muita coisa.

Só papel de bala, umas moedas, uns bilhetes do Naruto e o folheto da viagem.

E foi o último item que o Itachi pegou.

- Que isso?

- Um pedaço de papel, gênio.

- Tá... É sobre o que?

- Leia e descubra.

E ele fez isso mesmo.

Lembrando que ele estava dirigindo.

Depois dele quase atropelar uma velinha na calçada eu fiquei com raiva.

- Itachi! Olha para onde se ta indo, imbecil!

- Legal... Uma viagem de dois meses para o Canadá... Você quer ir?

- Não... Olha aquele poste, seu cego!

- Porque não? Parece divertido.

- Não parece não... E você passou um farol vermelho.

- Uhn... Treinar inglês o dia todo... Vai ser bom para você...

- Caralho! Não to nem ai para o meu inglês! E você fechou dois caras! Eu dirijo melhor que você, sabia?!

Ele não disse nada. Só deu um sorrisinho sarcástico.

Num segundo, estava olhando para ele com ódio, no outro, meu rosto estava prensado no vidro do carro.

Obrigado Itachi, você estaciona tão bem.

- Boa-tarde meninos!

- Oi mãe...

- Mãe! O Itachi tentou me matar!

- Se não sabe, mãe! O Sasuke pode ir para o Canadá com a escola e não quer!

- Pode é? Como assim?

Não acredito que ela ignorou que o Itachi tentou me matar.

Que mãe desnaturada!

- É! Ta tudo aqui!

Ele enfiou o folheto na cara dela. Aproveitei para entrar em casa de uma vez.

Chegando ao meu quarto, liguei o computador, abri o programa de música, msn, orkut e o word.

E estou até agora escrevendo isso aqui esperando o Neji entrar para me contar o que aconteceu entre ele e a Tenten.

O lado bom é que eu to vendo a Hinata pela Web Cam. O ruim é que o babaca não entra.

E o Naruto tá me chamando a atenção sem parar.

Pronto, bloquiei ele.

Ah! Ele entrou. Pronto, agora sim vou saber o que merda está acontecendo.

Essa espera toda foi tão irritante.

**Fim do capitulo primeiro**

* * *

Booom, é por aqui que eu fico nesse cap.

Dependendo do número de reviews, outros virão, mais cedo ou mais tarde o/

Outra coisa.

Meu querido e amado Sasuke desta fic ganhou até orkut o/

Falem com ele xD

Bem, espero reviews (será que ainda ganho alguma? xD)

Bjuxxxx

Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari


	2. Chegada

Olha que interessante: Eu estava com medo de postar esse capítulo.

É com medo. Sei lá... Com o tamanho de mega demora para trazer o segundo capítulo da Pândega 2... Vai que alguém venha me matar o.o'

Eu agora, poderia trazer mil e uma desculpas do porque de eu não ter postando antes, como falta de inspiração, preguiça, começo de um namoro, término do mesmo, problemas pessoais, brigas, início de campionatos, a porra do segundo capítulo original ter sumido do meu computador ¬¬

Maaas... Sem delongas, Naruto não me pertence, mas eu roubei o Suigetsu como presente para minha melhor amiga... E...

Kit - Esse capítulo é para você lol

Presente de aniversário adiantado lol

Aliás... Leia até o final, tem outro presente lá em baixo 8D

* * *

**Capítulo II - Chegada**

* * *

Tem duas chances para adivinhar onde eu estou.

Não faz a menor idéia, não é?

Umas dicas, não estou nem em terra, nem em mar.

Não, gênio, eu não morri... Ainda.

Eu, essa pessoa meiga e adorável, estou preso num avião da _Air Canada_, voando, a força, ou quase, para Toronto.

É... Eu acabei vindo naquela tal viagem. Que não é de um, dois, três meses como meu irmão resolver falar para todo mundo. São duas semanas só.

Aliás, é tudo culpa dele que eu estou aqui. Se eu fechar os olhos, ainda posso ver aquele sorriso estilo "você se fodeu legal agora, _querido_ irmãozinho."

Maaas, eu acabei descobrindo que não é o fim do mundo. Afinal _todo mundo_ veio nesse "passeio".

Sim, quando eu digo _todo mundo_ eu realmente quero dizer _todo mundo_.

Por exemplo, deitada no meu ombro neste exato instante está a Hinata... Cara, como eu adoro vê-la dormindo... Fica tão... Tão Hinata! Ta, deixando o lado sentimental de lado...

Se comendo nas outras poltronas estão Ino e Sai. Shikamaru está deitado, não preciso dizer, dormindo no colo da Temari que está conversando, sim, _conversando_, com o Gaara.

Naruto está brincando em seu novo DS, o game boy superdesenvolvido, que daqui a pouco eu vou pegar para jogar. Ah! Notícia, ele terminou com a Sasame.

E só eu sei o porquê...

Não tive coragem, nem a ousadia, de contar para ninguém. Nem para o Neji, e olha que ele ficou me enchendo uma semana. O fato é o seguinte; eles foram pegos na cama dela pelo pai da garota.

A partir daí, ela começou a tratar ele de um jeito estranho e ele resolveu acabar tudo.

Tudo uma tristeza, ele passou a noite chorando lá em casa. Eu e o Itachi ficamos sem saber o que fazer...

Mas agora tá tudo bem, tudo lindo. Ele ganhou o DS e se viciou.

Ah, que bonito. Neji e Tenten estão comendo chocolate juntos. Que coisa mais romântica.

Af...

Mas vendo o lado bom, Hime me ensinou a fazer isso, eles não brigaram mais desde aquela vez no msn.

Ah, é. Sobre aquela "discussão"... O que aconteceu, que por acaso, ninguém entendeu completamente, foi que o Neji passou a aula toda conversando com uma aluna nova, a Kin, que é modelo (e meio puta...).

Se fosse só conversar, tudo bem, agora... Estamos falando do Neji.

Falando de um jeito claro...

Neji não conversar com garotas, Neji dar em cima de garotas.

Não é difícil entender como a Tenten se sentiu, principalmente agora que ela está com complexo de inferioridade.

É, ela ta se achando a garota mais feia e reta do mundo.

Só não sei onde ela é reta... Talvez na barriga, só se for...

Porque afinal ela tem... Cof cof... Como posso dizer sem "desrespeitar a integridade física e os direitos dela"? (como ela denomina o simples ato de falar do corpo das garotas...)

A Tenten tem boas curvas.

É, pronto. Ela não pode reclamar...

Uhn... Estou esquecendo alguma coisa...

Ah claro... Tenho que justificar minha vinda nessa porra.

Uma palavra, três sílabas, seis letras.

Um pesadelo do qual não vou me livrar.

Itachi.

O filho da... Minha mãe querida e amada me forçou direta e indiretamente a entrar no avião.

Ele literalmente me arrastou corredor a baixo e me fez grudar na poltrona sob ameaças de morte caso me visse em menos de duas semanas.

Oh, que lindo e meigo irmão eu tenho, e ele fez tudo isso na frente da Hinata...

Babaca idiota retardado... Ela quem me defendeu.

Mas... Eu quem deveria defendê-la...

Certo?

Afinal... Eu sou o garoto e...

Merda.

Isso me confundiu... Vou ignorar.

De qualquer maneira, posso voltar ao assunto principal, ele ficou usando de todos os possíveis e imagináveis jeitos de tortura e influência psicológica nos meus inocentes pais...

Parecia que ele controlava a mente deles... Faziam exatamente o que eu ele queria...

E no final... Eles me mandaram para cá.

E agora faltam exatas 6 horas para que eu pise no solo de Toronto.

Como se isso fosse bom...

Não é ruim. Mas não é bom.

Uhn... Todavia, eu vou pegar o DS do Naruto. Não vou ficar pasmando esse tempo todo...

Pera ai.

Ok, voltei..

Legal, tem jogos maneiros aqui...

Uhn... Nível sete...

Essa não, tem oito níveis...!

Ahhh!! Como se para essa coisa??

Eu vou morrer!!! Parem esse troço!!

- Aperta start Sasuke...

Click.

Ufa… Parou.

- Como se joga esse troço Naruto?

- Uhn... Tem que acertar ali.. Mas tá muito rápido para você... Afinal... Sasukezinho é só iniciante!

Naruto quer morrer. Não acredito que ele veio até aqui para me provocar.

- Claro, gênio do vídeo game, fica olhando.

Ele pode ser melhor que eu nisso, mas eu sou mais esperto.

E, aliás, não foi difícil mudar o nível sem que ele visse e terminar a fase em poucos minutos.

Eu sou tão foda...

Agora eu vou zerar isso aqui, minha honra, ou quase, está em jogo.

Olha que interessante, passei quase 5 horas jogando e você não demorou nem dois segundos para passar esse tempo.

E dessa vez não foi porque o tempo é relativo.

Mas de qualquer jeito, após 5 horas o que implica em 300 minutos de puro gasto de bateria do super game boy do Naruto, eu finalmente levantei a cabeça para ver o que ocorria em a minha volta.

Eu não deveria ter feito aquilo.

Sabe quando você sente que não deveria ter nem saído da cama, porque quando a gente se dá conta, o mundo está um completo desastre sem precedentes, o qual você quer distância?

Me senti bem assim quando eu olhei para ... Aquilo.

Caos. Total e completo.

Culpa de quem?

Vou te dar uma dica: é loiro, baixo, olhos azuis, seis riscos na cara, um demente retardado que está gritando o meu nome do outro lado do avião.

- Saaaaaaasuke!! Saaaasukeee!! O Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasuke!!

- Que se quer?

- Aahhh... Ahn... Nada não!

Isso foi tão inútil...

- Sasuke... Você está com fome?

- Ahn?

O que a Hinata... Quis dizer com isso??

- É que você não comeu desde que decolamos...

Ah.. É mesmo. Tinha esquecido esse pequeno detalhe.

- Não estou com fome, meu amor.

Ela corou e sorriu, me abraçando. Claro que eu retribui.

- Ei Sasuke... Controle a coisa loira.

Olhei para Neji. Ele apontava o Naruto que estava começando a criar caos no outro lado do avião.

Ah. Sobra tudo para mim, impressionante.

- Naruto!

Ele parou. Estava segurando um pote com algo... Mole.

- O que está fazendo?

- Nada! Por que estaria fazendo alguma coisa?? Eu não ia jogar toda essas gelatina derretida no Sai!

Droga... Porque eu fui interromper?

- Fizesse isso, Naruto, e não chegaria vivo à Toronto.

Sai sorriu para o loiro após terminar a frase.

Naruto gelou.

Foi divertido.

Depois disso, não tivemos (muitos) problemas.

Foi quando o piloto resolveu interromper meu beijo com a Hinata para avisar que estávamos pousando.

Por alguma razão incompreensível, eu comecei a suar frio.

Não entendi o porquê. Só íamos descer, pousar. Nada de mais.

Não íamos bater de frente, desmontar o avião e morrer queimados pela explosão quase nuclear.

Hehe. Quem pensaria algo assim?

- Sas... Você tá bem?

- Claro Hime, porque não estaria?

- V-você está... Quase destruindo a poltrona de tanta pressioná-la para trás...

Isso não foi nada legal de se revelar.

- Ahn... Eu só...

Vamos, pense em algo!!

- Sasuke tem medo de pousos?

- Claro que não sua sombra idiota.

Porque o Sai tem que se meter?

- Então não deveria estar tão ansioso.

- Meu tio morreu num pouso de avião. Por isso que meu pai nunca deixou nem eu, nem meu irmão voarmos. Foi difícil para conseguir vir nessa viagem.

Pior que isso é verdade.

Nossa, que silêncio.

- Isso foi há uns 7 anos. Não precisam ficar com essas caras de funeral.

- Ahn.. Alguém quer sorvete?

Naruto... Sua anta.

- Sinto muito pelo seu tio Sas...

- Tudo bem Hinata... Sério!

Dei um selinho nela só de precaução.

E porque eu adoro fazer isso.

Bom, nós pousamos sem grandes desastres.

Graças a Deus.

No aeroporto, depois de pegarmos todas as quinze malas da Ino, uma das quais eu fui obrigado a carregar, passarmos pela alfândega, o que demorou umas duas horas já que o Naruto esqueceu onde tinha posto o passaporte, encontramos um ser estranho que ia nos levar para onde iríamos "morar" pelas próximas duas semanas.

Ahn... Essa pessoa... Era... Digo.. Parecia ser... Um drogado.

Ele era bem estranho. Tinha cabelos meio azul, meio verde. Olhos amarelos. E um sorriso com todos os dentes afiados para fora.

E ele ficava olhando para mim. E sorrindo. Daquele jeito maníaco.

- What's up Guys?!!

- Ahn?? O que ele disse?

- Cumprimentou a gente Naruto.

- Ah...

Eu tenho que explicar tudo para ele??

Acho que foi por isso que a mãe dele me ligou, uns dois dias antes de partimos, pedindo para eu tomar conta do Naruto...

- Ta... Meu nome é Suigetsu. Eu moro aqui e vou meio que guiá-los, sacam?

- Uhn... Sou Sasuke Uchiha. Você é daqui de Toronto mesmo?

- Uhum...

- Ah!! Meu nome é Naruto Uzumaki!!! O prazer é todo seu!!

Que gota...

- É, é... Cala a boca Naruto.

- Vem calar, Sasuke!

- Vocês são irmãos...?

- Não!!

- Hahaha!! Até responderam juntos!

Maldição.

- Ei... Nós vamos ficar aqui parados?

Neji estava se irritando já.

- Não.. Venham comigo.

Suigetsu levou a gente para um ônibus e sentou a minha frente.

Ele não parou de olhar para mim e para a Hinata.

Isso me deu muito ódio.

Chegamos logo à uma universidade "desabitada".

Sai do ônibus ainda rindo de uma besteira que o Naruto fez e o Neji comentou quando...

Meu sorriso evaporou.

- SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASUKE!!!!! QUE BOM QUE VOCÊ JÁ CHEGOU!!

Não... Ele de novo não...!!!

MAS QUE MERDA O OROCHIMARU ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI??

E.. Porque aquela coisa tá correndo na minha direção??

- Uhn... Então era mesmo de você que o Orochimaru estava falando...

Olhei para o Suigetsu sem saber o que fazer.

Ele sorriu.

Se eu já estava com medo, agora eu estou apavorado.

Não que alguém tenha que saber, claro.

Bom, depois de eu dar uma pequena distância de um Orochimaru em êxtase, ficando entre o Neji e o Naruto, descobri outra desgraça.

O Gai também estava lá.

Só faltou o Lee pular de alegria.

Pelo jeito, os boatos que ele e Gai trocavam e-mails (?) eram verdadeiros. Que decadência.

Ta, voltando ao que interessa. Depois daquela recebida... Incomoda, nós fomos ver onde ficaríamos.

Infelizmente as meninas ficam no outro prédio, mas quem liga? É só pular a janela e andar uns dois ou três muros.

E de preferência, não cair ou quebrar o pescoço...

Neji largou as coisas dele no chão e se desmontou na cama.

- Viajar de avião é muito cansativo.

- Você achou?

Sentei na minha cama.

- Não... Mas é que a Tenten estava lá...

- Ah...

- Daqui a poucos vamos fazer uma prova, né?

- Mas ein??

- Você não sabia? É para ver nossos níveis nas aulas...

- Fala sério.. A gente mal chegou...

- Fazer o que...

_- Fuck it! __I'm not going to stay in the same room as… He!_

- Pareceu a voz do Gaara…

- Era a voz do Gaara, Neji... Deve estar puto, vai dividir o quarto com o Lee.

- Uhn...

_- Why not?? We are going to have pretty fun together Gaara!_

- Sem comentários…

- Pode crer.

- Acha que o Lee sobrevive até que horas da madrugada?

- Sei lá... Acho que o mais ativo lá é o Lee...

Ta, não dá para não levar na malícia o que o Neji disse.

A porta se abriu.

E dessa vez não foi no meu nariz.

- Garotos!! A prova é na sala 666 do corredor 13! Boa sorte!!

Gai fechou a porta, sem nem dar uma explicação mais plausível.

- Sala 666? Corredor 13??

Ah não. Neji e suas crises de numerologia.

- Isso não é bom, Sasuke. Nada bom...

Concordo plenamente. Se você calar a boca, talvez melhore.

- Só falta ser o Orochimaru a dar a provar.

- Isso não é bom, Neji. Nada bom...

Às vezes, ser um pouco supersticioso não faz mal a ninguém, não é?

Arg... O pior é que foi o Orochimaru a dar a prova.

Foi horrível, não consegui me concentrar com uma coisa olhando para mim.

Ahh.. Não quero nem lembrar.

Pelo menos a Hinata e o Neji estavam do meu lado, e me passaram as respostas.

Tomara que eu fique na classe de um deles. Ou da Tenten.

Mas pelo amor de Deus, não quero estar na mesma classe que a Sakura.

De qualquer jeito, tivemos um jantar legal. Naruto comeu quinze vezes mais que eu. Ele, o Kiba, o Chouji e o Suigetsu apostaram quem comia mais.

Claro que o Chouji ganhou.

O problema foi que o Naruto ficou com uma puta dor de barriga e eu tive que passar uma grande parte da minha noite trazendo água e remédio para ele.

Foi terrivelmente irritante.

* * *

**Fim do capítulo II**

* * *

Booom, eu prometo: o próximo não vai demorar tanto

Desculpem gente, mas não dá para agradecer as reviews como eu quero. Se não, num termino isso aqui nunca x.x

Bom, ai estão todas as respostas... E novas perguntas

Então, meus agradecimentos à:

**_Babis2_**

**_pseudonimo V_**

**_Uchiha Hinatah_**

**_Hanari_**

**_krak !!_**

**_rukia-chan_**

**_Melody Sephy Kitsune_**

**_Hyuuga Lucas_**

**_Uchiha Sayo_**

**_Uchiha Taki_**

**_Wuahana_**

**_Jéssica_**

**_AnnaKawaii_**

**_VicK_**

**_S2Uzumaki Taty Lee UchihaS2_**

**_Kyu Uchiha_**

**_uchiha Sasuke_**

**_Mari Sushi_**

**_Inoroxxxx_**

**_Aquarius Kitsune L_**

**_Carol Freitas_**

**_Luh_**

**_Gi ( Amiga da Luh :P )_**

**_Hyuuchiha Hinata_**

**_Paula_**

**_Hajime Kirane-chan_**

**_Larry_**

**_Lana-sama_**

**_Rodrigo DeMolay_**

**_Uchiha Sabaku_**

**_Uchiha Sabaku_**

**_Danny_**

**_Bruninha-chan_**

**_FeH-Chan_**

**_Tia-Lulu_**

**_Hiei-and-shino_**

**_Yanagi Yuhiko_**

**_Taiyoo Akurai_**

**_Kauezu Hyuuga_**

**_May-Srta Azul Banana_**

**_Yukino_**

**_Sasah-chan_**

**_Lihh Inuzuka Hiwatari_**

Okaaa... Kit, caso você tenha chegado até aqui...

_Entrega Sasori embrulhado com um lacinho rosa_

8D Faça bom proveito

Beeeeeeeeijo

Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari


	3. Primeiro Dia

8D O Canadá Rula!

8D E vocês não podem me matar, não até eu acabar a Pândega 2

8D Porque se me matarem não vão saber o que lhes espera!

8D E sem mais delongas...

Vamos ao terceiro capítulo!

_Naruto does not belong to me_

Ui! 8D E dessa vez, em inglês!

* * *

**Capítulo III – Primeiro Dia**

* * *

É... Por vezes, não acordar na sua própria cama assusta. 

Principalmente quando tem um Neji meio caído na cama do lado.

Dá um medo... Você acorda, decide se dar ao trabalho de abrir os olhos e vê...

Uma parede diferente. Uma branca e morta parede diferente daquela bela e azul do seu quarto.

Daí... Você pensa: Eu odeio paredes brancas.

- Hey Sasuke... Bom-dia.

- Hey Yo Neji...

- Essa cama é melhor que a minha.

- A Tenten deve gostar mais da sua.

Uma dica, nunca deixe seu amigo arremessar um travesseiro na sua cabeça de manhã.

Dói.

- Sua bicha. Taque essa porra na sua mãe.

Eu definitivamente sou tão educado. Desculpe-me senhora-mãe-do-meu-amigo-Neji, por metê-la no meio.

- Não mete a mãe no meio... Ou eu meto no meio da sua.

Poxa, ele lê mentes.

- Vamos, Sasukita, como diriam os canadenses, _We got go_!

- _But I don't wanna..._

Me joguei na parede de costas, abraçando o travesseiro. Era tão quentinho.

-Vem logo, idiota!

O imbecil me puxou quarto a fora até o elevador.

Eu já disse como o elevador daqui é estranho? Você tem que usar o cartão do quarto para poder subir.

Bizarro.

Mas como a gente ia descer, só apertamos o L.

Isso aí, o L. Não o T.

Estou no Canadá, lembra? Não vou para o térreo, vou para o _Lobby._

Frescura isso.

Só sei que eu cheguei ao restaurante e a primeira pessoa que eu vi foi a Hinata.

Como ela fica linda de vestido e cabelo solto... Queria uma dessas para mim!

Pera... Ela é minha namorada!

Que conclusão genial Sasuke...

De qualquer maneira, ver a Hime me deixou muito, mas muito feliz.

- Bom-dia Sasuke! Bom-dia Primo!

Juro que se ela sorrir assim de novo, eu babo...

Aproximei-me e a abracei pela cintura.

- É... Com a Hinata o senhor é tudo ativo e disposto...

- Claro... Ela é linda e legal. Tu é feio e chato.

Mas ele é!

- Mas é claro... E você é o cara mais perfeito do universo, certo Sasuke?

Tenten se aproximou de nós. Ele e aquela ameaçadora bandeja azul.

Cheia de comida.

Comida...

Muita comida!

- Bom-dia Tenten, onde você arranjou isso?

Sim, eu to com fome.

- Cof cof

Me, têm outros meios mais legais de chamar a atenção.

- Que foi Neji...?

- Nada Tenten...

Ah meu Deus, como ele é infantil...

- Oh!! Desculpe-me meu-lindo-e-amado-namorado-perfeito-que-eu-amo-demais-e-para-sempre-mas-que-é-uma-criança-que-eu-esqueci-de-desejar-bom-dia-está-mais-feliz-agora?

Caralho, que fôlego!

- Sim... Estou.

Se ele fosse mais animado, caia duro agora.

- Uhn... O que vamos fazer hoje?

Mudei de assunto, sim.

- Shopping...

E-ela... Disse... Shopping?!

Quer dizer que eu vou finalmente poder gastar meu lindo e novo cartão??

O primeiro e único cartão que eu tenho??

Aquela coisa linda, preta com estrelas laranjas discretas e com o nome _Sasuke Uchiha_ gravado em prata?!!

Que demais!

Vou gastar tudo em jogos... Torrar o rico dinheirinho do meu pai em coisas que teriam o triplo do preço no Brasil!

Bom... Mas antes tenho coisas mais importantes do tipo... Comer.

Claro que depois de uma pequena e inofensiva corrida até a comida contra o Neji, a qual empatamos, eu vi o paraíso.

Sabe o que é ter 7 tipos de pães diferentes??

E todos à sua disposição?

E mais!

Tinham uns 8 tipos de manteigas, geléias, pastas (de amendoim) e afins lá.

Oka... Três pedaços diferentes, dois potinhos de manteiga e um copo de coca (sim, coca no café da manhã!) depois, eu estava pronto para passar o dia inteiro explorando Toronto!

Mas é claro... Que não seria assim tão fácil.

- Saaaaaaaaaaaaasuke!! Como você está lindinho assim, com essa blusa sem mangas!

Logo a essa hora da manhã o Orochimaru já vem me encher...

- Suigeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeetsu, querido, ande com o Me para que ele não se perca, okay?

Ahhh não se preocupe, eu tenho capacidade mental maior que uma ameba ou um Naruto, não vou me perder.

- Uhn... Oka... _Hey Man_...

O drogado sorriu daquele jeito amável dele.

- Nada demais...

Silêncio. Doce e querido silêncio.

- Eu sei que pode ser estranho para você.. É a sua primeira _fucking_ viagem internacional, certo?

- É...

Cala a boca, você me irrita.

- Uhn... Deve ser boa para aquela _shit_ de fazer novas amizades...

É, desde que elas não sejam com você.

- E eu sei onde tem boas lojas de jogos... Com _very good _preços...

Pensando bem... Às vezes é bom aumentar o circulo de amizades, não acha? Temos que ser sociáveis.

Para o horror do Naruto e do Neji, passei o caminho inteiro até o shopping (não que fosse longe) conversando com o Suigetsu sobre games.

Foi só o cara desgrudar de mim que vieram os outros dois querendo saber sobre o que a gente tava falando.

Sim. Eles são possessivos.

Mas, de qualquer jeito, estamos aqui em frente ao shopping.

Meu amigo... É isso que eu chamo de Shopping.

E com 's' maiúsculo!

Só a fachada já dá umas sete vezes a minha linda casinha...

Isso não são saudades batendo.

Bom, que seja... Só sei que aqui tem muita loja, muita mesmo... Tipo assim, dá para passar um ano preso aqui e ainda assim não conhecer tudo.

Tá, talvez eu seja facilmente impressionável.

- Ei!! Sasuke!

Mas que merda o Naruto quer?

- _What?_

Uhh... Que chique, to gastando o inglês...

- Ahn... Fala com o meu pai!

E ele meteu aquele celular no meu ouvido. Não xinguei porque do outro lado tava o pai dele.

- Alô? Falo com Sasuke Uchiha?

- Sim... Bom-dia Sr. Uzumaki.

Não fique tão assustado só porque eu também sei ser educado.

- Gostaria de pedir um favor.. Poderia ajudar meu filho a cuidar dos 3 mil dólares que eu enviei?

T-três mil?? Claaaro que eu ajudo!

- Uhn.. Claro senhor... Pode deixar comigo...

- Obrigado... Bons estudos.

Estudos? Ah é... A gente vai ter aulas...

- E ai?

O Naruto e seus grandes e brilhantes olhos azuis-do-gato-de-botas-do-Shreck se aproximaram.

- Me dá seu dinheiro, vou te ajudar a guardar...

Ele me olhou desconfiado.

- São ordens do seu pai.

- Aaaaaatá!

Enquanto ele me entregava as notas, eu pensei que daqui a pouco eu poderia dize que o pai dele mandou ele me dar um par novo de tênis da Nike e ele ia acabar me comprando um de verdade.

Bom, hora de uma distribuição justa.

- Um para você, uma para mim. Outra para você, duas para mim. Essa moeda brilhante para você, essa notinha para você, essa aqui também para mim, nenhuma para você, esse aqui é meu também, uma nota para você...

- Er... Você não tá com mais dinheiro?

Meu caro, a pergunta aqui seria Por que diabos eu estou com o seu dinheiro?

- Claro que não... E eu nem terminei de distribuir. Que estressado.

E burro.

Bom, depois dessa linda e totalmente confiável (?) divisão, eu, Neji, Naruto e Suigetsu nos despedimos das meninas e disparamos para as lojas que prestam.

Já disse que estou no paraíso?

As coisas aqui são tão baratas!!

Bom, depois de 100 dólares bem gastos e algumas sacolas, nós quatro estamos andando calmamente pelo local quando nos deparamos com uma loja de brinquedos/jogos e afins.

Nada muito impressionante, tirando pelo fato que tira um porco voando preso ao teto.

Claro que nós entramos.

Te juro, eu ri demais nessa loja.

Só tinha porcaria lá. Cachorros falantes, frases zoadas em canecas, bolas mágicas, mãos moldáveis...

E la se foram mais 100 dólares...

E o coração do Naruto depois da gente explodir uma bombinha no ouvido dele...

Foi aí que eu cheguei a uma conclusão bem estranha.

Naruto e Suigetsu são parecidos...

Mas às vezes, o Suigetsu faz uns comentários que parecem ser meus...

E outras horas, ele age que nem o Neji.

Ou seja...

... Ele precisa de personalidade.

Ou será que eu to julgando ele muito rápido?

Nãaao!

Bom, talvez.

Só sei que ele é gente fina.

Apesar do sorriso doentio, a cara de drogado e o cabelo verde azulado.

Após sairmos da loja e comermos qualquer porcaria no shopping, encontramos Hinata e Tenten, cada uma com duas sacolas com coisas da Disney.

Foi aí que eu descobri que tinha uma loja da Disney lá.

Já sei onde eu vou comprar o presente da Hanabi.

Bom...

Agora que estávamos em seis, sendo duas das componentes, garotas... Resolvemos andar por ai.

E, por azar, encontramos a Sakura e a Ino, não com uma, nem duas sacolas cada uma, mas sim cinco por mão.

Elas têm uma árvore de grana, porque só tinha marca ali, não é possível.

Elas passaram pela gente, e Sakura lançou seu olhar quase sedutor 43 sobre a minha inocente pessoa.

Que nojo.

Bom, tirando isso, foi uma boa tarde de gastar e fazer porra nenhuma.

Além de uma amizade nova.

Que meigo...

Suigetsu é amiguinho agora.

Naruto e Neji vão ficar fulos.

Bom.. _Don't care_. Eles vão superar.

De volta à universidade/hotel, eu e Hinata finalmente conseguimos ficar sozinhos.

- Uhn... Como está sendo s-sua viagem até agora, Sasuke?

A luz da lua a deixa ainda mais linda...

- Agora está perfeita... E a sua, Hime?

- C-com você... Inacreditável...

Sorrimos os dois e nos beijamos.

Estava pronto para nos deitar no gramado, quando alguém tinha que atrapalhar...

Adivinha quem?

Sim, é essa vaca mesmo.

- Saaaaaasuke! Nossa! Como está frio, não acha Sasuke?

A Sakura não tem mais nada para fazer não, né?

- B-boa noite...Sakura...

- Ah... Oi Hinata. Nem tinha te visto.

Não, não. Ela, além de burra, agora é cega.

Ai que ódio...

- Na verdade, eu só vim mesmo falar para o Sasuke que as listas das classes saíram e...

Não, eu não esperei ela terminar de falar para puxar a Hinata para o refeitório.

Era lá que ficavam os avisos.

Um ou dois minutos depois, nós avistamos um aglomerado de gente se empurrando perto do quadro.

Que beleza... Suruba...

Bom, como tínhamos que esperar o povo sumir um pouco, puxei Hinata para um canto e voltei aquele beijo.

Meu Deus... Como é bom sentir os lábios dela colados aos meus...

Tá, o resto dos meus pensamentos são confidências, até para você.

Portanto, pulamos para a parte na qual vocês não devem se intrometer e chegamos naquela onde o Naruto nos acha e nos puxa para um quadro vazio, só com uma lista enorme.

Uhn... Vejamos... Sasuke... Sasuke...

Achei!

Nível 5... Legal, tem quantos níveis?

6 níveis...

Legal mesmo!

Quem tá na sala...

Uhn... Neji.

E Hinata!

Per.fei.to

Ah droga...

A Sakura e o Sai também tão na minha classe.

Que merda.

Mas tudo bem, é superável...

Ou quase.

Pena que amanhã a gente já vai ver onde é nossa linda salinha de aula.

Ninguém merece...

De qualquer maneira... O resto da noite foi marcado pela memorável segunda guerra de comida entre Naruto, Suigetsu, Kiba e Chouji.

Vencedor?

Ninguém.

Eu e o Neji colocamos por acaso pimenta na comida de todos.

Aqueles que não saíram no segundo prato (Naruto e Kiba) desistiram no terceiro.

Chouji por língua queimada e Suigetsu por estômago lotado.

E que porra, não consegui ficar sozinho com a Hinata de novo.

Por quê?

Uma razão, ela e a Tenten s.u.m.i.r.a.m.

Nos deixaram agüentando os quatro idiotas de língua fodida, digo, os três.

Suigetsu gosta de pimenta...

Eu te falei que ele é estranho.

Principalmente na hora em que foi todo mundo no meu quarto, brincar de destruir o local.

Ai daquele que pisar no meu travesseiro...

Essa noite vai ser incrivelmente irritante.

* * *

**Fim**

* * *

Eu tenho a leve impressão que talvez vocês queiram uma explicação pela demora... 

Bom, azar de vocês 8D.

Brincadeira.

Mas primeiro, agora a Pândega tem comunidade (?)

Procurem por "Eu amo a Pândega..."

8D Pronto Lih, propaganda feita.

O fato é, no Canadá, não deu para escrever...

... Sabe, eu estava tentando estudar.

Quando eu voltei para o Brasil...

Entregaram aqueles objetos de tortura e destruição de férias, as provas.

E eu fui... Pior do que eu imaginei.

Ou essa, duas semanas para recuperar.

E... Olha que legal!

Ao final dessas duas semanas... Provas de novo!

E pior que isso...

Eu e muitos amigos meus sofremos uma grande perda.

Que eu não vou entrar em detalhes, em consideração a um amigo em especial.

Bom, tudo isso somado, resulta na Pândega atrasada, vocês bravos, eu estressada e o próximo capítulo sem previsão.

Mas com duas linhas já montadas 8D.

Booom... Poso garantir uma coisa...

Essa calma toda desse capítulo.

_Good bye_ para ela.

Daqui para frente, estejam prontos para entrar no ritmo de Toronto.

Obrigada de coração pelas reviews!

E pelas cobranças! 8D

Beeeeeijo

Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari


	4. Aula Ou tentativa de uma

Ahn... Antes de você me mataram, lembrem que sem mim, nem que seja uma vez por ano, vocês não vão ter a Pândega n.n

É, eu estou aprendendo a fazer chantagem.

E digamos que assim...

As provas acabam na quarta... E eu vou ter nada para fazer...

Será que eu não aproveito que me empolguei e escrevo o quinto capítulo de uma vez?

Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Naruto da Pândega sim e eu agradeço muito à isso. Ele vai se tornar muito importante a partir de agora.

Olhaa o Spoiler...

Ps1: Esse capítulo e os seguintes terão palavras e frases em inglês. Para não perder leitores e reviews, vou deixar a tradução entre parênteses. Embora algumas palavras não terão tradução, por serem do estilo "_sorry_" que (acho) todo mundo sabe que é "_desculpe_".

Ps2: Aqueles que ainda não odeiam a Sakura: Parem de ler se quiserem manter sua mente e seus gostos intactos. Continuem se quiserem aderir ao DTES (Deidara Tem que Explodir a Sakura, que tem até comunidade)

Ps3: Não, eu não odeio a Sakura no Shippuden. Mas eu ainda acho que a personalidade dela é nula.

* * *

**Capítulo IV – Aula. Ou tentativa de uma.**

* * *

Odeio telefones. Terminantemente os odeio.

Só têm uma coisa que eu odeio mais que eles...

A voz do Orochimaru, às 6h45 da manhã me obrigando a acordar, não só a mim mesmo, mas também aos outros três infelizes que não precisaram ouvir as belas palavras do Orochigay.

Chutei o travesseiro do Naruto, arranquei as cobertas do Neji e fiquei olhando para o Suigetsu.

Não que eu pensasse que olhar pra ele ia surtir algum efeito, mas me diz...

Como eu acordo uma criança feliz que dorme abraçada ao travesseiro e com um dedo na boca?

Que humilhante...

Cadê minha câmera?!

Deixa quieto, ela tá carregando a bateria.

- Suigetsu... Acorda...

- No way... Eu... Want... Dormir...

Você vai é want acordar, não quero me estressar de manhã.

Bom, já era. Ver o Naruto babando no meu chão já é estressante.

Sem muita escolha, me restou entrar naquela bosta de banheiro, pegar um copo, encher de água e jogar um pouco na cara de cada um.

Claro que depois eu peguei as minhas roupas e me tranquei no banheiro. Eu não quero morrer.

Quando eu sai de lá, o Neji já estava relativamente pronto, só escovando o longo e escuro cabelo dele.

É bicha, só pode...

Já o Naruto e o Suigetsu... Bem...

Eu não diria que vestir a camisa ao contrário e pentear o cabelo com a escova de dentes seja a definição mais certa de 'estar pronto'.

Não que o Neji tenha feito algo para impedi-los, claro.

- Ow, Hyuuga... Você vai deixar eles saírem assim?

Uhn... Eu tava quase com pena. Quase.

- Uhn... Eles não dormiram aqui porque eu quis... Eu não tenho nenhuma obrigação de tomar conta deles.

Eu adoro os comentários do Neji. Sempre tão inteligentes e práticos.

Bom, como eu desci antes, eu pude tomar meu café da manhã, nem um pouco pequeno, calmamente.

Diferente de um certo loiro que demorou um século e meio para chegar até o restaurante.

Mas até que foi legal ver a cara de nojo da Sakura toda a vez que ele enfiava uma torrada na boca. E foram sete vezes.

Sete caras diferentes, todas envolvendo a testa dela que não diminuiu nem um pouco.

Bom, de qualquer jeito, pegar o metro foi ainda mais engraçado.

Digamos que foi difícil demais para uma certa loira (Ino) passar o novo cartão dela (o que valia um mês de passes de metro,_só_ 100 dollares como ela mesma disse) pela catraca.

Ta, eu não diria que ela não conseguia passar, afinal, a garota é magra que deve doer, mas passar as duas bolsas, o salto estupidamente alto e o cabelo assustadoramente longo pelos canos de ferro não foi fácil.

Foram-se quatro trens até que o Sai e o Gaara conseguissem desenrolar o cabelo da garota que estava aos berros.

Comecinho triunfal, como sempre Yamanaka.

Mas... Tadinha da Hime, ficou com vergonha pela loira.

Ela é tão meiga...

A Hime, não a Porca.

É, eu peguei a mania da Sakura de chamar a Ino de porca...

A chegada na estação foi até que rápida. O problema foi quando eu, o Naruto e o Suigetsu apostamos corrida para ver quem chegava primeiro a escola.

Se eu soubesse o caminho, teria vencido.

Com certeza! Eu acho...

O que importa é que o Suigetsu só me venceu porque eu deixei...

Ta, isso é mentira.

Mas a cara de perdido do Naruto foi incrível.

Mas não foi incrível ouvir a Tenten e a doce bronca-deixadora-de-ouvidos-vermelhos depois porque eu supostamente poderia ter me perdido numa cidade desconhecida e eu não sabia disso porque nunca sai do país.

Tudo bem, eu só pedi desculpas e ela voltou a ser normal comigo.

Uhn... Agora, achar minha sala foi o mais legal. Ela fica no final do corredor e é a maior.

Joguei minha mochila numa cadeira qualquer e fui para perto da Hinata.

Ela sempre dá um pulo quando eu abraço ela por trás. Tão bonitinha.

Hinata estava conversando com a Tenten e a Sakura.

E ambas olharam para mim com aquela cara de "saia daqui, obrigada".

- S-Sas... Você poderia nos d-dar licença? P-por favor?

- Uhn... Ta bem...

Cara, eu fui chutado pela Hinata.

Ta, elas deviam estar tendo uma daquelas conversinhas estilo menina.

Fui ver que merda o Naruto estava fazendo pulando em volta do Neji que não estava com a cara mais feliz do mundo, eu diria.

- ... E ele parece ser muito legal!! Tomara que seja meu professor, com certeza!! Você também não quer ter aula com ele??!

- ... É, parece legal...

- Imagina se ele...

- ... Te fizer calar a boca? Ia ser muito legal.

Ai... Que do mal Neji.

Por isso que você é meu melhor amigo.

- Saaaasuke...!

Eu odeio quando a Sakura me abraça.

Sabe de uma coisa? Estou com ódio agora.

- Que é?

- Estaaamos na meeesma sala! Não é legaaaal?

- Não.

- Que maaalvaado!

- Só com você.

- Quem briiga se ama!

- Me larga. Eu não quero brigar com você se esse é o caso.

- Aaaai, como você judia de mim!

- É a vida, tchau.

Só faltava o Neji rolar de rir. Só o Naruto que não sabia se ria ou chorava.

É que ele ainda sente algo por ela.

É um pobre coitado.

Bom, foi o sinal tocar para ela me largar e sair correndo para a sala.

- É melhor a gente ir Sasuke...

- Certo... Depois a gente se vê Naruto...

- Eu não quero ir para aquela sala... Eu tenho medo de aulas nas férias...

- Elas não vão te morder. Vai logo.

Era só o que eu me faltava. Medo de aula nas férias.

Bom, quando nos entramos na sala, as mesas estavam arrumadas em três grupos de 6 pessoas.

Hinata, Tenten(?), Sakura e Sai estavam sentados num grupo onde restavam duas carteiras sozinhas. Mais que óbvio que eu o Neji sentamos lá.

Enquanto esperávamos o professor, eu chamei a Tenten;

- Hey... Você também está nessa classe? Eu nem vi o seu nome na lista.

- Ah... Eu não estou nessa sala. Eu não sai em nenhuma lista.

- ... Como assim?

- Meu inglês foi considerado fluente e de um cidadão local, eu podia escolher a sala que eu queria. Então fiquei nessa aqui.

- ... Ah...

Desculpa então!

Eu não sabia que ela falava tão bem inglês e... Caralho! Tem uma loira entrando na sala! Por que ela está usando um casaco tão largo?!

- Calados, seus merdas, un!

Ta... Com essa voz, não uma mulher _mesmo_.

- Meu nome é Deidara. Vou ser seu professor, un. Tem algum problema com isso?

Ele olhou diretamente para mim. Com aquele olho único dele, já que o outro estava coberto por cabelo.

- Eu não...

- Ótimo, un! Welcome, kids!

C-como... Ele mudava de personalidade tão fácil...?

- Bom.. Vejamos o que vocês sabem... Os dois morenos ai... Os nomes de vocês...

- Sasuke...

- Sai...

- Certo... Vocês vão me dizendo os nomes das coisas que eu estou apontando. Quem errar perder, un.

-_Chair_

Dã, se o Sai errasse eu batia nele.

-_Ventilator_

Nossa, tão difícil. Um ventilador...

-_Board._

Nossa, eu nem tinha percebido que lousa era de giz...

-_Air__conditioning_.

-_ Clay._

Por que demônios tem _argila_ na mesa do professor?

-_An__fake__bird_

Que coisa mais meiga, o professor tem uma escultura de um pássaro em miniatura.

Ele não me parece muito normal...

-_Made__off_...?

Ele sorriu quando perguntou... Ta, aquilo seria feito de que...?

- Quem responder vence!

Olhei para o Sai. Sai olhou para mim.

-_Sand_(areia)

-_Nops_...

-_Cement_ (cimento)

-_Are you nut?_ (Você está maluco?)

-_Wood?_ (madeira)

-_You have seriously problems, dontcha?_ (Vocês têm sérios problemas, não?)

Foi ai que a ficha caiu...

-_CLAY!_

...Para os dois...

- Finalmente, un! Sim, é feita de argila, mas como os dois falaram, ninguém ganhou.

- Eu falei antes...

Sai e aquele sorriso falso dele... Ódio.

- Só se for antes de você esquecer, porque eu falei bem antes.

Eu adoro fazer ele parar de sorrir.

- Calem a boca. Os dois perderam, un.

- Nós empatamos. Perder é diferente professor...

- Calado Sai. Pior que perder, só empatar, un!

É, eu virei fã do Deidara depois dessa.

Bom, eu diria que esse professor é daqueles estilo rápido. Ele fez alguns jogos entre as mesas, depois deu um pouco de argila para a gente moldar o que quer que fosse.

Por que todas as meninas suspiraram quando eu e a Hinata trocamos corações de argila? É só... Argila...

Tá... Acho que elas acharam bonitinho...

Que coisa mais futilmente romântica...

Mas que merda, eu to ficando vermelho.

Beleza, chega de pensar nessas coisas.

É hora do almoço!

Agora é a hora em que somos livres para comer o que bem quisermos onde bem entendêssemos gastando quanto quer que fosse. Desde que voltássemos em cinqüenta minutos, como disse o Deidara, _Just Fuck, un!_

Bem, não deu nem um minuto que fomos liberados, Naruto apareceu na minha frente e me puxou escola a fora.

Claro, o animal queria comer Ramen. Ele tinha até achado um lugar que vendia Ramen.

Mas ele não sabia pedir a bosta do Ramen.

Bom, mímicas a parte e um sérios problemas quanto aos pedidos, nós dois pegamos nossos pratos e nos dirigimos às mesas próximas.

Ah não. O que o Sai estava fazendo ali?

O Naruto não vai querer sentar com ele... Né..?

- Sa-Sasuke...

Ah não. Nem vem!

- ... Não.

- M-mas...

- Não quero saber.

- Por favor!

- Não, Naruto...

- Plíiisi!

- Não é plíiisi, é _please_. E não.

Não... Esses olhos marejados não!

Não adianta, eu não vou...

- Arg... Tá bem...

Eu te odeio, ouviu bem Naruto?

Nos aproximamos do branco-como-palmito e sentamos na mesa dele, eu na frente dele e o Naruto do meu lado.

- Ahn... Oi.

Claro que ele sorriu. É só isso que ele sabe fazer. Sorriso falso.

- Não pergunte, só aproveite que estamos aqui.

- Sasuke... Como você é mau...

- É por sua culpa que eu estou de mal humor, então não fale também Naruto.

- Só porque eu não queria deixar o Sai comer sozinho?

- Mandasse um mendigo vir comer com ele. Não eu.

- Aposto que se fosse você comendo sozinho ele também sentaria com você!

- Também acho isso.

- Jura?

- Claro. Ele faz de tudo para me irritar.

- Eu estou aqui ouvindo, sabiam?

Ah é. O Sai estava lá...

- Opa...

Naruto... Você é deprimente...

- Vocês me lembram eu e o meu irmão...

Impressão ou o Sai estava... Sorrindo de verdade?

E desde quando ele tem um irmão?

- Você tem um irmão, Sai?

- Uhn... Irmão do tipo você e o Sasuke... Não é de sangue, Naruto, mas eu e ele somos bem parecidos com vocês... Mas a gente briga menos.

É, ele estava sorrindo de verdade. Que incrível.

Eeepa, eu e o Naruto não somos nada de irmãos. Pode parar com isso.

Ah que bosta, Agora o Naruto está sorrindo também.

E estão os dois olhando para mim.

Fazer o que... Eu sorri também.

- Ás vezes... É bom ter irmãos que não moram na mesma casa... Uma segunda família, não é?

Ta bom, o cara que falou isso não fui eu. Podia se parecer comigo, ter a mesma voz, o mesmo sorriso sexy, mas não era eu.

Eu... Estou engolindo meu orgulho aqui, mas eu não posso dizer que não foi um almoço legal. O Sai até me desenhou. Ficou bem legal.

Eu nunca tinha percebido como ele desenhava bem.

Ta, chega de Sasuke bonzinho.

Voltamos para a escola. Era aula prática agora. Todas as salas juntas. Um só professor.

Pobre coitado.

Chegando ao auditório, vimos Deidara conversando com um garoto ruivo, eles deviam ter a mesma idade, eu não creio que muito mais do que a gente. Eu diria uns 20, 21 anos...

Bom, sentei perto do Neji e da Tenten que estavam aos beijos num canto e da Hinata que olhava para os dois, envergonhada.

Claro, eu a virei para mim e a beijei. Vocês queriam o que? Que entregasse pipoca para ela e ficasse assistindo ao show?

Até que demorou um pouco para o Deidara tacar um dos pássaros de argila em nós. Sim, 'um dos'. Ele tem vários.

Mas ele não acertou a Hime. Então tudo bem.

Bom, o ruivo se colou a frente do loiro e começou a falar.

- Eu sou seu professor. Sasori. E, a partir de hoje, eu vou montar com vocês uma peça de teatro.

Acho que ele estava ignorando o Naruto e o Kiba brincando com um pedaço de pano brilhante que eles haviam achado.

- Eu preciso de um casal principal. Eu vou escolhê-lo, portanto, nada de gritos agudos ou suspiros.

Ai. Que do mal.

Depois eu faço uma enquete para ver se eu sou mais fã do Deidara ou do Sasori...

Bom, ele passou os olhos por todos nós. Deu até arrepio de medo, saca?

A Hinata segurou minha mão forte enquanto ele olhava para a gente. Até eu já estava começando a me incomodar com aquilo.

- P-professor? Por que não fazemos um casal com o senhor? Uma de nós poderia formar um casal e...

Graças à Deus ele olhou para Sakura quando ela falou. Ele olhando tanto para a Hinata estava me incomodando.

Obrigado Sakura.

Tá ai duas palavras que eu nunca pensei que ia dizer.

Ou pensar, tanto faz.

- Eu já escolhi o meu casal principal. Serão a menina de olhos brancos e o moreno de cabelo arrepiado.

Acho que esses ai somos eu e a Hinata.

Nossa... Estou tão surpreso.

- Levantem-se ai, un!

- Deidara. Não se meta.

-_Sorry_, Sasori-danna. Mas eles são muito lerdos, un!

Danna? Não é tipo... Mestre em japonês?

Mas o Sasori parece até mais novo que o Deidara...

Hehe, o loiro ficou estressado. Que hilário.

Eu e a Hinata ficamos em pé.

- Vocês não têm que se levantar.

Tá brincando, né?

- Mas as pessoas têm que vê-los, un...

- Elas sabem quem eles são.

- Você quem sabe. É o mais velho aqui, un...

- Professor... Quantos anos você tem?

Pronto, Tenten fez a pergunta que todo mundo estava pensando.

Ainda bem que não era só eu quem tinha encrencado com a idade do ruivo.

- Trinta e dois.

Trinta e dois... 32... 30 + 2...

Ah...

Deve ser brincadeira.

Ele tem... O dobro da minha idade. Só isso...

E o Deidara, tem quanto anos?

- O Deidara tem vinte e sete anos. Agora se concentrem nos scripts que vou dar a vocês e escolham seus personagens.

Vejamos... O Deidara é inconstante e explosivo. O Sasori é calmo e direto.

Essas aulas vão ser bem... Indefiníveis.

Mas pelo menos eu vou estar com a Hinata.

Já é um alivio.

Uhn... Eu só dei uma olhada rápida no script, mas a história da peça é mais ou menos sobre um casal apaixonado e sobre uma vez que a menina acaba traindo o cara sem saber e ele descobre, mas não sabe que foi se querer.

Bom, daí ele acaba descobrindo, só que tarde demais. Ela havia se matado.

É uma tragédia romântica. Tudo bem, você já tinha percebido.

E vai ser até musical. Quero muito ouvir a Hime cantando.

A história é bonita até. Desde que não aconteça de verdade.

Eu não quero ninguém beijando a minha Hime.

Seja se fazendo passar por mim ou não. Não me interessa.

Acho que ela gostou quando eu falei tudo isso para ela mais tarde, quando fomos dar uma volta no shopping para achar algo para comer e ficamos sozinhos.

Sabe de uma coisa?

Coca-cola dá um gosto muito bom para um beijo.

Mas frango e batata frita não. Não tente.

A única parte ruim foi o insignificante momento em que nós encontramos a Sakura e a Ino conversando, assim, daquele jeito falsamente por acaso mais alto para todos ouvirem, como a peça que nós íamos fazer era interessante e inspiradora.

Pensando bem, ai tem coisa. Desde quando elas diriam que é uma boa peça, sendo que elas não pegaram nenhum papel importante?

Mas elas vão sofrer se algo de ruim acontecer para a Hinata. Eu não bato em mulher, mas a Tenten bate.

E dependendo do motivo, até mais forte que eu.

Mas eu acho que elas não sabem disso.

Mas quando elas descobrirem, não vai ser nada irritante.

* * *

**Fim do capítulo IV**

* * *

Bom, eu diria que eles estão começando à aprender como são as coisas em Toronto.

Participação mais ativa do Suigetsu para o próximo capítulo, com certeza.

Afinal, como ele vai se sentir em um aquário?

Em casa?

Tadinho o.o

Bom, explicações quanto ao atraso: Eu tinha desistido da Pândega. Ta, eu tinha desistido parcialmente.

Simplesmente não tinha mais vontade de escrever.

Mas... Maaano, tem gente até hoje me adicionando aos favoritos e eu tenho medo de morrer, entendeu?

Bom, agradecimentos:

**InoS2Gaara** Ahnnn... Sai e Ino é bem mais provável no mangá e... Bom, foda-se. Isso aqui não é o mangá. Vou ver ainda. Calma o/

**Hyuuga Caroline** Ahn... Brigada n.n

**Batata freeta - Bia** Eu me recuso a continuar a escrever o seu nome o.o é mais complicado que o meu.

**The uchiha girl** Odeio sim xD. Ahn… Como eu consigo? Bem… Eu abro o Word e escrevo sabe… o.o Mas obrigada de qualquer jeito n.n

**L-chan** Pode fazer os pedidos que você quiser n.n Nada garante que eu vá atendê-los, como nada garante que eu não vá. Uhn... O Canadá é tipo.assim... Perfeito! Vale muito³ a pena ir para lá!

**Jéssica** Sasuke (cora) agradece!

**Hyuuga Lucas** Ahn... Oi o.o xD Brigada. Vou ver sim.

**Mitsumy-chan** - Oiiii! É, bem que eu vi que a srta sumiu . Mas que bom que voltou!

**AnnaKawaii** H-hehe... Acho que demorou n.n

**MAYARAOTAKU** Ahn... Continuei n.n

**Shyrlei** xDD Poxa. Que bom que gostou.

**aninhaxDD** xD Eu ponho no meu Orkut e aviso sobre a foto da comu, oka?

**Tifa** Prooonto o/

**E-pontas** Obrigada n.n espero que você não morra do coração o.o

**0Danny0** xDDD Msn serve para isso.

**Babys2** Ahn... Pronto n.n

**Lihh Inuzuka Hiwatari **xDDD Msn serve para isso (2)

**Rodrido DeMolay** i.i Por que será que todo mundo me manda continuar rápido?

**Letícia Yui **xDDDD e as pessoas gostam da propaganda na sua escola?

**Hanari** Uhn... O meu professor sabia que nós falamos português, mas ele disse sim que tem gente que não sabe disso. Uhn... Dependendo do lugar a comida é boa. Por exemplo, nos restaurantes brasileiros. E sim. Tem muito³ brasileiro. O.o Muito mesmo.

**Inuzuka-Tenten-chan** xD Quando eu posto o próximo capítulo? Hoje.

**Deca-chan n.n** Brigada n.n

**Ely Juray** A outra fic ta dando uma volta no mundo dos Mortos 8D

**Yanagi Yuhiko** xD Boas causas trazem boas idéias.

**Suki Sama** O.o Tenten e Neji rules!

**Kauezu Hyuuga **Kauezu, Such Horribles News i.i Eu esqueci o que eu ia te falar.

**Hiei-and-Shino** O.O eu conheço um... Um... i.i eu não conheço ninguém para me defender T.T

Booom, agradecimentos feitos \o\

Me mandem reviews i.i

Beeeeeijo

Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari


	5. Jogo dos Espíritos?

Aaah sim. Eu postei.

Não é incrível? Mas isso é só porque eu estou deprimida, porque as aulas voltaram.

E porque faltavam três linhas para eu acabar esse capítulo.

Bom, não vou ficar enrolando com vocês aqui lol

Esse aqui é um capítulo duplo, a continuação vem no próximo.

Aaah sim. Não esperem demoras menores, porque agora os professores prometem muitas³ lições de casa e isso tira minha inspiração que é uma praga u.u

Porém, eu já estou começando o capítulo 6. Não é legal?

Boa leitura!

Ps: Naruto não me pertence. Embora eu diga isso todo o santo capítulo...

* * *

**Jogo dos Espíritos? – Parte I**

* * *

Até que não é tão ruim estudar nas férias.

Até por que... Eu não tenho aulas.

Digo, eu não considero passar três horas conversando como aula.

Se você considera, problema é seu.

A classe é praticamente uma desculpa para termos vindo ao Canadá conhecer o país e nos virar por duas semanas. Mas é legal até...

Afinal, tem que ser tudo em inglês e ver o Naruto se enrolando só para pedir uma água é muito, mas muito engraçado.

Tipo... Estávamos chegando à escola, dessa vez, sem corridas, e o infeliz resolveu parar numa vendinha qualquer porque estava com sede.

Como eu estava com muito sono para ter uma opinião própria, eu parei com ele e fiquei olhando a criatura torcer a língua inteira por uma frase.

Um simples "_Water, please?_".

Sim. Ele conseguiu transformar em algo parecido com "Uaaaateri, plis" e continuou assim por mais uns 4 minutos até que o pobre vendedor se irritou e perguntou para mim o que eu queria.

Só teve um pequeno problema, eu não estava ouvindo nada.

Dá para imaginar que o vendedor explodiu de raiva e chutou a gente da loja, não é?

Isso porque dizem que os canadenses são tão legais, gentis, amáveis...

Aquele cara me lembrou muito o Neji. Neji nos dias em que ele tem que fazer os trabalhos domésticos em casa.

Quer um conselho? Fique longe nesses dias. Fica pior que a Sakura em TPM.

Falando nela, provavelmente trocaram a testuda por um clone mal-feito. Primeiro que ela simplesmente não ligou quando, na hora do almoço, o Uzumaki ficou rodeando ela aos pulos para que eles fossem comer juntos. E ela simplesmente o deixouele ir.

Sim, eu também estranhei.

E sim, eu também não quero acreditar que ele voltou a gostar dela.

É, às vezes, eu leio mentes.

Que mentira. Bom, voltando à história...

Depois do almoço, Naruto estava todo extressadinho. Quase socou o Suigetsu quando ele foi encher o saco.

Embora, se fosse eu, teria socado.

O que? O Suigetsu é legal até, mas eu não ia gostar de alguém zumbindo no meu ouvido que eu levei um pé na bunda por quinze minutos.

E pelo visto, durante todo o primeiro ensaio que tivemos durante a aula do Sasori, as duas Patys (Sakura/Ino) estavam muito felizinhas e muito doces comigo e com a Hinata, mesmo nas nossas cenas mais... Ahn... De romance.

Para falar a verdade, não foi nada ruim o ensaio. E também não foi nenhuma surpresa quando o Sai foi escolhido para fazer o cara que beijaria a Hime ou o Naruto para ser meu irmão.

Neji seria meu pai e Tenten minha mãe. Eu vou encher muito o saco deles por isso.

A irmã de Hinata, como já tinha sido decidido, era a Ino e a madrasta, a Sakura.

Até que treinar essa peça é legal. Eu não tenho que fazer um personagem tão diferente assim de eu mesmo e ainda estou com a Hinata. Sem problemas.

Ou quase. Não é legal ver sua namorada com o rosto tão perto de um cara que é uma cópia mal-feita sua e ele falando coisas... Coisas para ela.

Mas como o Sai nem está mais tão insuportável assim, eu não tento matar ele toda a vez que nos cruzamos.

Mas ele ainda não é o que eu chamaria de 'uma pessoa legal'. E nunca vai ser.

Sim, eu guardo mágoa. E daí?

De qualquer jeito, após duas horas sob os berros do Deidara e os foras do Sasori, voltamos para o hotel no aprontarmos para irmos ao Zoológico.

Ainda consigo ouvir a voz irritante do coro feliz do Suigetsu e do Naruto escandalizando elevador a baixo que íamos ver os malditos animais enquanto Tenten e Hinata seguravam a mim e ao Neji.

Juro que se a gente tivesse se soltado, existiriam um loiro e um drogado a menos na Terra.

Bom... Eu não tenho que dizer o quanto a Hime estava linda naquela calça branca meio curta dela e com aquela regata azul e o cabelo preso numa trança, não é?

Até que foi legal andar naqueles ônibus amarelos que tem nos filmes. Mas eles não são lá muito confortáveis.

Chegando ao _Toronto Zoo _tivemos que nos dividir em grupos de 10. Fomos eu, a Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Suigetsu, Shikamaru, Temari, Sai e, para o meu desespero, Orochimaru.

É que tínhamos que estar com um adulto e aquela coisa grudou em mim.

Não, não foi nada legal.

- Saaaaasukinho... Você não quer ver a cobras??!

Pera ai... Como ele sabe que eu gosto de serpentes? Só porque eu tenho uma corrente com um pingente e...

Pera... Eu nunca usei essa corrente perto dela... Digo... Dele! Bom, da na mesma.

- C-cobras... São assustadoras...

Hinata segurou minha mão. Claro que eu sorri.

- Não se preocupe, eu não vou deixar nada acontecer contigo...

- Aaaaaaah! Que lindo!

Olhei para o Temari com um gota. Aliás, todo mundo.

- Seu grosso!

- Auch!

Porra... Aquele soco deve ter doido, pobre Shikamaru.

- Que eu fiz?!

- O problema é o que vocênão fez! Você nunca diz essas coisas melosas e bonitas para mim! Você é um péssimo namorado!

- Você é muito problemática... Eu não digo nada porque você mesma diz que não quer ser protegida...

- Mas você é o homem da relação!

Jura?

Tá, parei de brincar. Ou não.

- É muito problemático... Eu tenho que te provar todo o dia que eu te amo?

Silêncio. Tensão. Medo.

- Não... Mas eu ia gostar se o fizesse!

- Temari...

Silêncio. Tensão. Medo. De novo.

- Eu te amo, está bem? Que saco... Você sabe que eu não conseguiria viver sem você, minha problemática.

Claro... A cena a seguir foi a loira pulando no pescoço do namorado e um daqueles beijos cinematográficos. E bem... Como eu não gosto de segurar vela...

Eu beijei a Hime também. E fomos acompanhados pelo Neji e a Tenten.

Eu só queria ver a cara do Naruto e do Sai. Aaah, mas eu queria.

Bem... Tirando essa parte, o 'passeio' foi bem chato. E quente. Eu estava suando ali. Morrendo de calor. Derretendo.

Para ter uma idéia, nem fiquei abraçado com a Hime. E estávamos na sombra.

A última coisa que a gente viu foram as Lhamas. E cara, aquilo foi estupidamente engraçado.

Já viu uma Lhama? Já olhou bem para a cara daquele bicho?

Se nunca olhou, olhe. Principalmente se estiver irritado ou depressivo.

Não teve uma pessoa do grupo que não começou a rir do nada, só de olhar para aquela coisa. Eu ri demais.

O Naruto e o Suigetsu caíram no chão. Foi muito estranho. Sem noção mesmo.

Ah... E o Orochimaru rindo. Dá medo.

"Kukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukukuku!"

Quem ri com "Kuku"?? Quem??

Oka, ele ri. O que já é estranho para porra.

Bem, não mais estranho, ou talvez sim, do que foi a minha noite.

Depois de voltarmos para a 'casa' tomarmos um banho e acharmos alguma coisa para comer, tínhamos exatamente dez adolescentes entediados. Eu, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Kiba e Gaara.

É, ninguém me deixava beijar a Hime, muita brecha, eu sei!

Que bom que concorda comigo...

- Tédio...

- Já sabemos Uzumaki.

Deve ser lá pela oitava vez que o Naruto recebe um desses cortes do Neji. Até que no começo era engraçado ver a cara dele, mas depois de um tempo, começou a irritar.

- Ei...

- Já sabemos, Porra!

- Não!! Eu... Lembrei de um jogo que a gente podia tentar!

Silêncio.

- Qual jogo?

- É... Parecido com verdade ou desafio, Sakura, mas tem um diferença. Não é você quem escolhe se vai responder ou se vai aceitar o desafio...

-... Quem escolhe?

- Os espíritos!

- Aaah! N-não gosto de espíritos...!

Abracei a Hime que chegava a tremer depois de gaguejar/falar.

- Naruto, você é mesmo muito burro. Vai assustar as meninas.

Idiota.

- Espera... Eu gostei da idéia.

Tenten e sua crença idiota sobre espíritos idiotas.

- É assustador Tenten!

- Eu sei, Sakura... Mas é interessante também!

- Uhn... Podemos tentar.

Todos concordaram com Neji, embora a Hinata e a Sakura ainda estivessem um pouco receosas.

Medo que, pelo menos no caso da rosinha, Ino fez questão de implicar.

- Aaaah, mas tem medo de uns fantasminhas! É porque não tem n.i.g.u.é.m para protegê-la!

- Ninguém tem 'n', Ino, e creio que Naruto poderia proteger a Sakura bem mais do que o Sai faria por você.

Não me olha assim. Eu não estava do lado da Haruno, só estava contra a Yamanaka.

E contra o Sai, mas isso já é normal.

- Uhn... Sim, sim! Eu te protejo, Sakura!

Claro que a Haruno empinou o nariz. Eu e o Naruto defendendo ela?

Milagres acontecem.

E acontecem mesmo, porque quando fomos todos para meu quarto, é sobrou para mim e para o Neji, o jogo do Naruto se mostrou bem legal.

Era bem fácil, o que explica o fato do Naruto ter decorado as regras. A gente usava uma moeda, sendo que cara é 'desafio' e 'sim' e coroa 'verdade' e 'não'. Um por vez, quando a caneta girasse, jogaria as moedas que supostamente, os espíritos iriam controlar.

Se até aqui você não entendeu, acalmasse. Seus problemas acabaram!

Lá vou eu me dar ao trabalho de descrever como foi o jogo.

A primeira dupla, claro, como não poderia deixar de ser, foi eu e o Sai. Ele perguntando, claro.

Depois de o Naruto sai rodando aos pulos pelo círculo em que estávamos gritando coisas como "Venham espíritos! Ferrem o Sasuke!" e da Tenten acertar a sandália dela na orelha do loiro, joguei a moeda e caiu coroa. Ou seja, verdade.

Gelei. Aquele sorriso falso e nojento estampado na cara dele era a única coisa que eu via.

- Verdade, ahn? Vejamos... Sasuke, você e a Hinata já transaram?

QUE RAIOS DE PERGUNTA É ESSA? ELE NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE SABER DA MINHA INTIMIDADE COM A HIME!

Falando em Hime... Eu tenho que mencionar que ela quase desmaiou ou vocês já tinham deduzido isso?

Bom, além dela que agora está gaguejando de um modo muito lindo, coradinha e perfeita, outras pessoas que ficaram vermelhas, seja ódio ou vergonha foram:

Vergonha; Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Hinata (sim, ela aqui também), Tenten, Hinata (de novo), Kiba e eu.

Ódio; Neji e eu. Sim, _eu_aqui também.

Sorte do Sai que eu sei me controlar muito bem e não parti para porrada.

Mentira. Voei para cima dele acertando um belíssimo soco bem na bochecha branca daquele verme.

- Você... Que não ouse... Perguntar sobre a minha vida pessoal com a minha namorada, entendeu?

Sim, eu estava exalando ódio. Dava para ver o medo no rosto de todo mundo.

Até o Gaara ficou mais sério do que o... Bem... Normal dele.

- É somente... Uma pergunta, Sasuke. – Porém, a cópia barata do Sai não havia percebido o perigo – Não precisa se envergonhar por ser virgem. Duvido que o seu seja menor do que o do Narut...

Não, ele não terminou a frase. E não foi por interferência minha.

A escova do Neji caiu de uma prateleira bem no topo da cabeça dele.

Estranho... Lembro do Neji ter largado ela em cima da cama. Será que a camareira a colocou ali?

- Aaah! – falando, digo, pensando nele, o Hyuuga se levantou e foi até o Sai, com uma expressão preocupada.

Só deu para ouvir a Tenten pensando alto: "Neji ficou preocupado... Com alguém que não é ele ou a Hinata?"

- Minha escova! Tava procurando ela!

Gota geral.

- Estranho... Não me lembro de ter deixado ela aqui em cima... – ele pegou a maldita escova e... Tacou na cabeça do sai de novo? – Bom... Deve ser o destino.

Há! Essa foi boa! Vingança pela pergunta que envolvia a prima dele.

Bem, depois que o Sai voltou a se sentar, todos ficamos em silêncio, e no caso do Neji, tendo o cabelo escovado pela Tenten.

Obviamente, Naruto abriu a bocona.

- Sasuke... Você tem que... Ver se deve ou não responder. Só jogue a moeda.

Dito e feito. Coroa de novo, não preciso responder.

- Tá. Outros dois.

E o jogo continuou. Sakura fez o Naruto pular a minha cama sete vezes sem parar, sendo que na sétima ele tropeçou e caiu de cara enquanto Neji fez a Tenten admitir que ainda tinha um ursinho de pelúcia.

Por outro lado, Ino revelou que sente uma... 'Atração física por mim e pelo Gaara' o que não deixou o Sai feliz (vivas), ainda mais quando o proprio Gaara cumpriu o desafio de beijar a trave da loira (vivas dois, ao quadrado, novamente).

Agora, enquanto o Kiba é forçado pelo Naruto a dizer que já sonhou com zoofilia, fico pensando... Eu deveria mesmo continuar a meio que evitar olhar para a Hime como estou fazendo?

Quero dizer... É verdade que eu e ela nunca... Ahn... Tivemos relações antes, digamos assim. Mas isso é porque eu não quero forçá-la e nem tenho coragem para propor a ela uma coisa dessas.

Embora tenha tido uma vez que... Não! Concentre-se Uchiha. Não se deixe levar por uma pergunta estúpida de uma pessoa estúpida. Quando ela estiver pronta, ela vai falar.

Tudo bem... Eu fiquei sim encanado com isso o resto da brincadeira. Não vi quando todo mundo prestava atenção na estranha coincidência de que as moedas começaram somente a cair com a 'cara' para cima ou quando várias vezes objetos caiam dos seus lugares sem explicação.

Para ser sincero, estava tão concentrado que nem percebi quando todos foram embora e a Tenten trocou um olhar cúmplice com o Neji enquanto ele trancava eu e a Hime no quarto.

Passou um tempo até que a voz da Hyuuga me chamasse à atenção.

- Sas...?

- Uhn? Hime? Cadê todo mundo?

- E-eles já foram... N-Neji e Tenten nos fecharam aqui...

Ahn...

Será que eu não fui o único que pensou no que o Sai tinha perguntado?

- M-mas... F-fui eu quem pedi... Para a Tenten me deixar sozinha com... V-você.

Wow. Será mesmo...? A Hinata quer que a gente...?

- Q-queria perguntar... – ela fez uma pausa.

Perguntar...?

-... Por que... Estava evitando me olhar depois... D-da pergunta do Sai...

Ah... Isso.

Claro... Ela é esperta, deve ter percebido. E eu pensando merda.

- Uhn... Sei lá...

Sim, eu estava tentando fugir do assunto.

Sim, ela sabia disso.

- D-desculpe se eu... Não me sinto pronta... Não é... Por sua causa. Confio totalmente em você...! M-mas é que...

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

- Hime... Não se preocupa. Eu não quero que você se sinta forçada ou pressionada à fazer isso por minha causa, tá bem? Eu espero o tempo que for até você se sentir pronta, eu já havia te dito isso antes, mas quero deixar bem claro, ta?

Ela retribuiu com um sorriso doce e me abraçou. Colei nossos lábios num beijo calmo, passando a mão pela cintura dela.

Eu senti o rosto dela ficar mais quente, ao mesmo tempo em que ela retribuía o ato, passando a mão delicadamente pelo meu cabelo.

Sem parar o beijo, a peguei no colo e a deitei na cama, pondo-me sobre ela, mas sem apoiar meu peso totalmente sobre ela.

Desci os beijos para seu pescoço, mas quando minha mão subia por seu tronco, ela a segurou e eu parei de imediato, olhando para ela.

Sabe aquele olhar muito meigo do tipo 'eu estou gostando, mas é melhor pararmos'?

Tinha um desses olhando para mim.

Sabe quando você não consegue não obedecer?

Exatamente assim que eu me senti.

Porém...

Eu não pude deixá-la levantar da cama para ir para o quarto dela. Sabe como é, uma força maior me possuiu.

Chama-se hormônios.

Ou amor. Bom... De qualquer jeito, abracei a Hinata e sussurrei em seu ouvido:

- Dormir aqui comigo... Só dormir... Abraçados...

Mal pude acreditar quando ela sorriu e fez que sim com a cabeça.

Definitivamente, não consegui dormir por um bom tempo. Só de pensar que eu estava mesmo deitado e abraçado com a Hime, me coração disparava, cara. Serião.

Talvez se eu não estivesse tão aéreo, eu tivesse percebido a brisa fria que vinha...

...Da janela fechada.

Mas eu estava pensando em coisas bem menos estranhas.

Talvez, se eu estivesse em meu estado (quase) normal, eu teria lembrado de que ninguém havia pedido para sair do jogo aos espíritos idiotas que o Naruto invocou e não teríamos tido um dia tão ruim.

Espíritos irritantes.

* * *

**Fim da Parte I**

* * *

É... Um bando de adolescentes brincando com fantasmas... Nada amigáveis.

Aaah sim... Explicações desse final mais... Ahn... Quente para a minha _whole family_ fic?

Eles têm 16 anos, porra n.n

Desculpa gente, eu adoraria responder à reviews, mas se eu fizer isso, só posto amanhã!

Então... Agradecimentos à:

**Tia-Lulu**

**Hyuuga Caroline**

**Hiei-and-shino**

**Ice Girl Letícia**

**AnnaKawaii**

**Lihh Inuzuka Hiwatari**

**Deca-chan**

**Saki-chan**

**Mari Sushi**

**Larissa Black**

**Hanari**

**Aldrey-chan**

**Uchiha Mariana**

**L.Akatsuki**

**Clow Sakura Hime**

Beeeeeeijos

Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari


	6. Jogo dos Espíritos? Parte Final

Omg, eu acabei! *-*

Nem dá para acreditar!!

Eu sei... Eu prometi esse capítulo, tipo, para duas semanas atrás...

Mas por causa dessa maldita gripe suína (H1N1), meu colégio adiou a volta às aulas e resolveu mandar quinhentas mil tarefas para fazermos.

E isso gasta meu lindo tempo livre e destrói minha inspiração.

Mas, tipo assim, de que adianta cancelar as aulas se continuamos vendo os amigos e indo a lugares trezentas vezes mais suscetíveis a contaminação como o cinema ou o metrô?

Genial Governo. Simplesmente genial.

De quaalquer jeito, aqui está o novo capítulo!

Não me matem pela demora e nem me odeiem porque está chato ou idiota, por favor!

Ah sim, Naruto não me pertence. Mas essa fic e a Pândega I sim e eu mato se resolverem plagiá-la de novo em outro site.

Aproveitem a leitura e lavem bem as mãos quando voltarem da rua!

* * *

**Capítulo VI – Jogo dos Espíritos? Parte II

* * *

**

Tudo começou no café da manhã.

Estávamos sentados na mesa, Hime apoiada no meu ombro enquanto eu a abraçava pela cintura quando ouvimos um berro vindo da mesa onde ficavam as comidas.

Naruto e Sakura estavam caídos no chão, cobertos por suco de laranja e coca-cola que escorriam loucamente da máquina. Pelo jeito, um deles devia ter virado rápido e batido no outro, levando-os ao chão.

... Mas isso não explicava as bebidas, já que os dois tomavam chocolate quente de manhã.

Gai apareceu rápido e olhou os dois meio preocupado.

- O que aconteceu aqui?!

Ino se abaixou e ajudou a Sakura a se levantar.

- Não sei... Eu estava... Bom, estávamos conversando e de repente Sakura foi para trás e bateu com o Naruto... E daí a máquina de bebida enlouqueceu...!

Hinata olhou para mim, meio apreensiva.

Sabe? Com aquela expressão incrivelmente fofa dela?

- Sas... Será que eles... Estão bem?

- Acho que sim... Não parecem machucados pelo menos... Fique aqui, vou lá ver.

Beijei o rosto dela e me levantei, indo até os Naruto que ainda estava no chão, acariciando as costas. Me abaixei e sorri de lado.

- Se quebrou todo, foi?

Ele obviamente fechou a cara.

- Pooxa... Achei que tinha vindo até aqui porque estava preocupado comigo... Que belo melhor amigo você é, ein?

- Apenas cumprindo meu dever de cuidar do loirinho dos seus pais. O que houve?

Se Naruto disse alguma coisa, eu não ouvi. No momento em que ele aceitou minha mão estendida para levantá-lo, senti uma sensação muito incomoda tomar conta do meu corpo.

Era como se alguém estivesse me observando.

E de um jeito não muito amigável.

- Ei... Sasuke? Para onde está olhando? Não tem ninguém ai, só a máquina de bebida louca... E eu já levantei, pode soltar minha mão!

- Ahn...?

Por um ou dois segundos, eu podia jurar que vi um par de olhos cravados em mim...

Bom, deve ser a convivência com o Suigetsu. Estou ficando meio drogado também.

Ou pelo menos, essa foi a explicação plausível (ou não) que Neji concluiu enquanto estávamos no metrô a caminho da escola.

- É sério, aquele cara cheira a maconha. Você devia parar de andar com ele, Uchiha.

Tenten riu, olhando o namorado ceticamente.

- Ai Neji, que horror. Ele até é bem legal, sabia?

- Hn... Talvez, mas ainda é um drogado e está influenciando o Sasuke. Se você começar a se drogar, esqueça minha prima, ouviu bem?

Faz três anos que eu namoro a Hinata.

E faz três anos que o Neji faz a mesma ameaça.

'Se você _(insira aqui qualquer coisa desde 'matar alguém na rua' a 'comer o último pedaço do bolo')_, esqueça minha prima, ouviu bem?'

Dá para imaginar que eu nunca consegui terminar nenhum dos bolos que a Hime trazia para a gente no intervalo, né?

- Tá bem, Hyuuga...

Hinata tocou os lábios com a ponta dos dedos, como costumava fazer quando estava preocupada.

-... Fico imaginando se N-naruto e Sakura estão bem...

Sorri, achando a expressão dela muito fofa.

Quero dizer, ela não precisava ficar preocupada. Mas ela ficou!

Tem como alguém ser perfeita assim?

Eu respondo. Não. A não ser se você for a Hime.

A _minha_ Hime.

Cara, é muito bom ser foda a bastante para ter uma namorada assim.

- Hn... Algo me diz que eles estão bem...

E 'algo' seria o fato de ambos estarem a alguns poucos metros de nós, fazendo barulho demais para que alguém possa confundi-los com adolescentes normais.

Ou pelo menos, adolescentes normais de manhã indo para algo que lembre vagamente uma escola.

É, nada fora do usual.

O resto da ida ao colégio foi bem como de costume. Naruto e Kiba se engalfinharam para tentar sair antes do trem do metrô, Sai achou divertido e juntou a eles, resultando em três idiotas caídos no chão sendo linchados pelos olhares da Ino e da Sakura.

Até considerei ajudar o loiro...

Tudo bem, estou mentido. Eu estava andando de mãos dadas com a Hinata. E quem, em sã consciência, espera solidariedade da minha parte?

Com certeza, nenhum daqueles três.

Ah, esqueci de mencionar a pequena falta de luz quando estávamos saindo pra rua.

Nada demais, estava de manhã. Nem ficamos presos no escuro.

Mas ficamos presos, afinal, 'primeiro mundo' corresponde à 'tudo automatizado'.

Portanto? Sem luz, sem energia.

Sem energia, sem portas abrindo.

Conclusão?

Garotas e Naruto histéricas.

Por longos e intermináveis 47 segundos antes de chegar um guarda e abrir a porta para nós.

Oh inferno.

De qualquer jeito, aqui estamos nós, sentados comportadamente em nossas cadeiras ouvindo (ou não) Deidara tagarelar sobre como a verdadeira arte está nos momentos, o que aparentemente tanto Hinata quanto Tenten acharam muito romântico até ele começar a citar exemplos.

Digamos que não tem nada bonitinho em explosões, se você me entende.

A não ser que você seja piromaníaco. O que eu acho que nosso professor um tanto quando feminino fisicamente falando é.

- Sas... Sas...!

Pisquei, voltando à realidade. Hime cutucava meu braço, o rosto corado enquanto olhava furtivamente para os lados. Acompanhei o olhar dela, reparei que todo mundo me mirava e percebi o óbvio.

Tinha entrado numa brisa forte e o professor fez uma pergunta a qual eu não ouvi.

Porra, isso acontecia até nas férias?

Olhei pro Deidara. Ele sorria para mim, um sorriso doce a amável.

Alerta de problemas ligado.

- Ahn... _'Beg your pardon_? (Desculpe, pode repetir?)

- _Just wondering what could be so much more interesting than my class. In fact, we all must know whatever it is that deserves yours great attention, don't you think, dear Sasuke?_ (Fico imaginando o que é tão mais interessante que a minha aula. Na verdade, todos aqui precisamos saber o que está merecendo sua maravilhosa atenção, não acha Sasuke querido?)

- _Ow... Nothing that great. Just... Keep it on and forget about me._ (Ah… Nada demais… Só… Continue e esqueça minha presença)

Essa é a parte em que eu sou chutado pela aula, certo?

Errado. Estamos no Canadá. Não é o Yamato dando aula.

Se fosse, há essa hora eu estaria a caminho da sala da Tsunade onde Shizune, a secretária boazinha que sempre tem chá para me oferecer, perguntaria como está sendo meu dia e ficaríamos conversando até a diretora loira do mal resolvesse me ver.

Mas, como não é, Deidara só sorriu e fez exatamente o que eu disse.

Literalmente, porque também me marcou falta e ignorou todas as respostas que eu dei.

Por mais corretas que estivessem.

Eu já disse que amo esse país?

Bom, tanto faz. Como a aula não teve a mim, não vou falar mais dela aqui.

Pulando para o almoço...

Onde descobrimos que até a comida italiana aqui é apimentada.

É, não foi nem um pouco legal ouvir e ver Naruto e Suigetsu (ele estava nos esperando para almoçar) pulando e abanando a língua por todo o refeitório.

Sorte que quando eles passaram por onde Sakura estava sentada, foram nocauteados federalmente.

Não dá para imaginar que uma garota tão magrinha seja tão forte. Não mesmo.

Talvez seja porque agora Sakura vive na sala da Tsunade, já que é a representante da turma e tudo mais. Aquela mulher também é um monstro, têm que ver o estrago que ela faz quando está de TPM.

Quando o drogado voltou para a nossa mesa, um galo tamanho família pulsando na nuca, Neji fez uma observação.

- Engraçado, mesmo sendo canadense você não se acostumou com a pimenta?

- Ah... É que isso está ultra apimentado. Não é normal mesmo. Experimenta!

E Suigetsu pegou uma garfada com o macarrão e enfiou na cara do Hyuuga que só se safou porque Lee estava passando e, como era o Neji que ia comer, ele automaticamente tinha que comer também, então só pegou o garfo e enfiou na boca.

Péssima decisão.

Eu já sabia que ele era rápido, mas ele deve ter quebrado alguns records com a velocidade absurda com a qual correu pelo refeitório.

Sete vezes.

E não é um refeitório pequeno.

- Hn... Vai ver alguém pôs mais pimenta no de vocês. Tem certeza que não confundiram com sal? – Tenten ignorou categoricamente a mancha verde que voava por entre as mesas.

- Não gosto muuito de sal, acredite...

- E eu tenho pressão baixa.

Até parece que um drogado se importa com a pres...

Espera, além deles dois, ninguém na nossa mesa colocaria pimenta na comida de alguém.

Bom, eu faria isso com o Naruto, mas não fiz. Dessa vez.

Estranho... Muito estranho mesmo.

Ou uma força supernatural está brincando conosco... Ou eles são azarados e pegaram os pratos mais apimentados e toda essa paranóia é só coisa da nossa cabeça.

De qualquer forma, depois do almoço, voltamos para a escola para ensaiar a peça. Foi um bom ensaio, na verdade.

Tirando que ninguém tinha se dado ao trabalho de ler as próprias falas ou pensar no personagem ou o que fazer com ele o que fez um certo Sasori ficar...

... Fulo da vida e descontar no Deidara.

E nisso ficamos uns 15 minutos assistindo os dois discutirem e brigarem. Eu juro que isso acaba na cama.

O que seria homosexualismo, mas considerando que o loiro parece _muito_ uma mulher e o Sasori tem _cara de menina_ um deles pode simplesmente ser o homem e o outro... A fêmea.

... Credo.

Neji e Shikamaru apostaram no Deidara como ativo, Naruto e Kiba no Sasori.

Sai e Suigetsu acham que eles revezam, mas a cópia sem graça acha que é uma escolha aleatória.

E eu sou o banco que cobra juros sobre apostas. Não que eles saibam ainda.

Bom, depois que o casal terminou de discutir a relação, marcamos onde ficaríamos durante as cenas e... Só.

Porque marcações demoram para porra.

O que significa que estávamos livres. Era nossa primeira tarde sem absolutamente nada para fazer.

E o que adolescentes fazem quando não tem nada para fazer...?

Obviamente, fomos ao shopping.

O que foi bem produtivo porque já aproveitei para fazer as compras de presentes para a família toda numa daquelas lojinhas 'Compre tudo do Canadá aqui'. Devo ter gastado menos lá do que no meu almoço.

Pro meu pai comprei uma agenda com capa de couro com 'The Big Boss' escrito na capa junto com a bandeirinha do país. Mamãe vai ganhar um Urso Polar de pelúcia com um coração. E Itachi... Bom, eu sei que ele não merece nada, mas ainda assim estou levando um chaveiro com a folha de boldo, símbolo daqui.

Porque foi de graça. A menina do caixa sorriu e pôs na minha sacola dizendo algo como '_Hope you are enjoying here, baby'_ (Espero que esteja gostando daqui, gatinho).

A cara dela quando Suigetsu passou a mão pela minha cintura e sorriu, dizendo que 'estávamos adorando' foi impagável.

Rimos bastante disso enquanto gastávamos tempo num Star Bucks dentro do shopping esperando as meninas que resolveram dar chiliques e correr para uma loja de acessórios quaisquer.

Foi até que legal a nossa tarde. Nenhum grande acidente, nada de gastos exorbitantes e principalmente, eu controlei bem a grana do Naruto e não o deixei torrar 1200 dolares em uma raposa de nove caldas de pelúcia tamanho 'real' que achamos numa loja de bizarrices.

Claro, nossos problemas estavam nos esperando nos quartos. Aliás, no meu quarto.

Eu e Neji nunca imaginaríamos. Nunca.

Estávamos os dois andando e conversando algum assunto aleatório pelo corredor, quando paramos inocentemente à frente da nossa porta. Eu tirei o cartão que era a chave do quarto, destranquei-o e fiz a merda de abrir a porta.

Aquela foi a cena mais tensa e assustadora que eu já vi em toda a minha vida até aquele dia. (Porque dali a três dias iria acontecer algo ainda pior)

Pelo quarto, uma rajada de vento gelada levantava os lençóis até quase meio-metro da cama. Mas as janelas estavam fechadas. Os travesseiros estavam jogados no chão, junto com algumas das nossas roupas. E as malas estavam fechadas.

Mas isso não é o pior. A escova do Neji, junto com um caderno meu e algumas outras coisas aleatórias, como canetas, flutuavam no ar.

É. Flutuavam. No ar. FLUTUAVAM NO AR.

Nós dois travamos, observando aquilo sem a menor reação. Até que meu corpo se mexesse, o que deve ter levado uns cinco segundos para acontecer, aquela cena estava sendo gravada nos confins da minha mente já não muito sã.

E, de repente. POW.

Minha mão fechou a porta e nós dois caímos sentados duros no chão.

- Sa... Sasuke... Você... Viu aquilo...?

-... Acho... Que sim...

-... Aquilo... Não é fisicamente possível... Coisas não...

- Eeei! O que vocês dois estão fazendo...?

Naruto e Sai se aproximaram, saídos do nada. Não respondemos e acho que não estávamos com uma cara muito boa, porque eles nos olharam preocupados.

- Sasuke... O que houve, ein?

-... Nada, Naruto.

- Seeei!

- Sério. Não... Houve nada.

- E porque estão caídos ai? Estavam se pegando?

Sai e suas piadinhas tãaao espirituosas de gays, como eu ode...

Espirituosas...?

O jogo! Aquela merda de jogo de espíritos de ontem! Nós chegamos a pedir para entrar, mas ninguém pediu para deixar o jogo... O que significa que eles ainda estão ali.

No meu quarto. Mexendo nas minhas coisas.

Eu vou matar alguém.

Só que mais importante, Naruto vai ter um ataque do coração.

É, eu sei que foi ele quem deu a idéia do jogo e tava imbecilmente animado em jogar, mas eu sei que ele não acredita mesmo que tinha almas guiando a moeda. Ele tem pavor de fantasmas e se soubesse o que estava acontecendo ali...

Eu te digo, serão longas noites com um loiro hiperativo que não consegue pregar os olhos.

E foi só por isso que eu quis deixá-lo longe. Não que eu me importe com ele.

- Naruto, volta pro seu quarto, não aconteceu absolutamente nada.

-... Tem certeza? Por que vocês dois pareciam...

E nisso, um baque surdo vindo do quarto interrompeu o loiro. Um baque surdo e alto. De coisas caindo no chão.

O que, obviamente, fez os dois abrirem a porta e se sentirem no direito de entrar. Neji e eu levantamos rapidamente e o seguimos.

Quer saber? Essas bostas de fantasmas destruíram meu quarto. Jogaram TUDO no chão, desarrumaram as camas, cobriram o chão de roupas.

Enfim, fizeram meu quarto parecer o do Naruto.

Repetindo, eu _vou_ matar alguém.

-... O que... Houve aqui...?

- Ou fomos assaltados, ou atacados por fantasmas. O que seria culpa sua, Uzumaki.

Como o Neji consegue fazer essa voz fria e racional vendo o quarto que ele tanto preza que esteja em perfeita ordem nesse estado...?

- F-fan... Tasmas...?

- Calma Naruto. Devem ser só pirralhos irritantes que resolveram destruir um quarto qualquer.

- Então, Sasuke, por que eles deixaram justo o redor da moeda que jogamos ontem sem nada cobrindo?

Olhei para onde Sai apontava. Exatamente onde tínhamos a deixado, a moeda jazia assustadoramente rodeada das roupas jogadas no chão. Mas não havia nenhuma próxima dela, como se tivesse uma espécie de campo de força protegendo-a.

Senti Naruto tremer do meu lado. Ele realmente odiava esse tipo de coisa.

- ... Alguém tem que pegar aquela moeda.

Neji e Sai olharam para mim como se eu fosse louco.

- É verdade. Ninguém pediu para sair do jogo e é por isso que ainda tem... Espíritos aqui.

Pura lógica.

- Eu não vou encostar naquilo.

- Nem eu.

Seus merdas.

Olhei para o Naruto. Dava para ver o pânico nos olhos dele. Suspirei, irritado.

Por que sempre sobra para mim?

Devagar, fui pulando por entre as roupas, tentando não pisar (nas minhas) e cheguei até a moeda. Abaixei e encostei nela.

- PUTA MERDA!

Aquilo estava queimando! Tirei meus dedos rápido e vi a pequena queimadura nas pontas de dois deles.

- Sasuke! Você tá bem...?

Naruto pareceu preocupado. Tudo bem, doeu, mas não foi para tanto.

- Essa moeda tá pelando. Não dá para segurar.

- Isso é meio impossível.

- Então vem aqui pegar, Sai.

Ele veio. E também tirou a mão bem rápido quando ela encostou, fazendo uma careta de dor.

- Tudo bem, está bem quente mesmo...

- Tentem só perguntar se podemos sair do jogo...

- Temos que jogar a moeda para saber a resposta, idiota.

- Ah é...

Loiros. Sempre lentos.

Sem ofensas.

Neji se aproximou e abaixou do meu lado.

- Hn... E se o último que encostou na moeda tentasse?

Olhei para ele.

- É... Podemos tentar, quem foi o último?

- O Naruto.

Nos três olhamos para o ele. O garoto só faltou gemer pedindo para não ter que se aproximar daquilo.

Como eu disse, ele tem pavor mesmo. Quando a coisa é de verdade.

- Naruto... Você tem que fazer isso. Não podemos deixar essas coisas no quarto.

- M-mas... Sasuke...

- Eles não podem te fazer nada. E nem sabemos se são espíritos de verdade.

- S-se forem... Eu não...

- Consegue sim. Você sempre consegue fazer o que tenta. Vem até aqui. Eu ajudo você.

-...

Por um instante, eu realmente achei que ele não ia vir. Naruto deu um passo para trás, olhando apavorado para nós. Fechou os olhos com força, como se estivesse se esforçando muito para fazer algo.

E foi ai que ele veio até nós e ajoelhou entre Sai e eu. Pousei a mão sobre o ombro dele e sorri. Ele conseguiu espremer um sorrisinho trêmulo e olhou a moeda, determinado.

Mano, o garoto tremia. O corpo inteiro, principalmente a mão. Mas ele não se deixou travar e tocou a moeda.

- N-não está... Quente...

- Então peça para sairmos do jogo... Todos que jogaram...

- Falar... C-com eles...?

Segurei mais forte no ombro dele. Naruto assentiu, entendendo o que eu quis dizer.

-... Espíritos... Em nome... De todos que jogaram, eu, Uzumaki Naruto, pergunto a vocês... Podemos sair do jogo e assim deixar vocês voltarem para onde vieram em paz?

Ele jogou a moeda para cima. Os instantes em que ela ficou girando no ar pareceram congelados de tão lentos.

E então, ela caiu.

Cara. O que significava 'sim'.

Naruto sorriu aliviado, a boca indo de orelha a orelha. Eu ri baixinho, incrédulo.

Não sei o que Neji e Sai fizeram, porque naquele momento duas pessoas que eu nunca tinha visto antes apareceram no ar na nossa frente.

O mais alto era com certeza um cara. Tinha os cabelos escuros arrepiados e o nariz até o pescoço enfaixados. Não vestia camisa nenhuma, mostrando o tronco musculoso e a pele escura. O outro, mais baixo, de longos cabelos negros e pele clarinha podia ser tanto um garoto quanto uma garota. Tinha um rosto delicado e sorria gentil para nós.

Uma voz, que parecia vir de dentro da minha cabeça, falou calmamente.

- Obrigado... Não podíamos ir embora enquanto não encerrassem o jogo. Desculpem-nos por desarrumar o quarto, mas precisávamos chamar as atenções de vocês. Tentamos de tudo hoje de manhã e durante a noite, mas não funcionou. Sentimos muito se causamos problemas. Adeus, Naruto Uzumaki e Sasuke Uchiha... Vamos, Zabuza-san...?

O mais alto assentiu e eles sumiram.

A próxima coisa que eu me lembro, foi de Neji me balançando pelo ombro e falando para eu acordar.

- Me larga, Hyuuga!

Ele me soltou, mas continuou me olhando como se eu fosse uma aberração.

- O que vocês têm?! Ficaram olhando vidrados para o nada!

- Ahn...?

E foi ai que eu me toquei. Ainda estava segurando o ombro do Naruto, que tinha se livrado de um Sai que tentava acordá-lo também.

Nos entreolhamos, o que só confirmou minha teoria.

Só nós vimos os fantasmas. Por isso eles falaram só os nossos nomes.

Procurei algum sinal de medo no rosto do loiro. Não havia absolutamente nada, só um brilho de alívio nos olhos azuis.

E para a surpresa de Neji e Sai, começamos a rir.

O barulho acabou chamando atenção de mais algumas pessoas. Na hora do jantar, todo mundo já estava sabendo do que aconteceu, mas queriam saber das nossas bocas.

Naruto, como sempre, adorou ser o centro das atenções, enquanto eu preferi só me afastar junto com Hinata e repetir quantas vezes fossem precisas para ela que estava bem e que tudo já tinha passado.

Eu sei que não devia gostar, mas eu adoro vê-la preocupada comigo. Não porque eu queira deixá-la aflita, mas porque a expressão no rosto dela a deixa incrivelmente linda e fofa.

É, conseguimos umas duas horas a sós, até que Orochimaru apareceu das sombras e veio nos chutar para os quartos.

Cobra maldita. Eu nem estou tão cansado assim!

Quero dizer, é relativamente desgastante estar num país estrangeiro, ter pseudo-aulas em outra língua, ensaiar, ir ao shopping enorme passar tarde e ajudar seu melhor amigo a se livrar de fantasmas. Tudo num dia.

Mas o pior de tudo, foi voltar pro quarto e perceber que ele ainda estava uma total desordem e que teria que arrumá-lo antes de dormir ou Neji e toda sua masculinidade teriam um ataque.

Já disse que vou matar alguém?

E que provavelmente vai ser um loiro irritante e seus jogos de espíritos irritantes?

* * *

**Fim do Capítulo VI

* * *

**

Ficou muito ruim, não ficou??

Desculpem, eu juro que tentei manter a mesma linha de narração!

Por favor, me digam se querem que eu continue. Reviews são muito importantes mesmo!

Beijos a todos!

E, novamente, desculpem a demora!

Ketz


End file.
